Calidez de un Gélido Toque
by AoiNanatsuki
Summary: "Calor, una inmensa sensación de calor y algunas punzadas breves y difusas que se pintaban en sus entrañas, despertándola de su letargo." AU. Después de esperar por mucho tiempo, Juvia al fin y de la nada comienza a ser correspondida por el chico del que está perdidamente enamorada. Dejà vú y un dolor inexplicable, ¿qué es lo que pasa con Juvia? Múltiples finales. Pasen a leer.
1. Capítulo 1: Petricor y Déjà vu

Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1: Petricor y Déjà vu [1° día]

Calor, una inmensa sensación de calor y algunas punzadas breves y difusas que se pintaban en sus entrañas, despertándola de su letargo – ¿dónde estoy?– se preguntó aquella chica peliazul, abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiéndose cansada y soñolienta; se encontró a sí misma recostada en su cama, aunque ésta le parecía más incómoda que nunca, le dolía la espalda como si hubiese pasado la noche durmiendo sobre una roca o algo parecido.

– ¿Qué día es hoy?– la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía fuera de sí, lentamente se acostumbró, era raro que le ocurriera, sólo le pasaba de vez en cuando, pero aún seguía la incógnita, ¿qué día era?, se levantó de su cama y tomó su teléfono. –Lunes 21 de Diciembre, eso explica el frío– tembló ligeramente mientras frotaba sus gélidas y delicadas manos por encima de las mangas de su pijama, –que extraño– decía la chica –se siente como un déjà vu– la piel se le erizó por completo mientras aquel extraño sentimiento que le despertó volvía, intensificándose poco a poco. –Ughh– se quejó ella, denotando con sus cejas el pequeño malestar – ¿será que no tarda en llegar este mes? –se preguntaba, sus periodos eran irregulares, a veces venían a tiempo y otras veces se iban por meses, Juvia atribuyó su dolor a este pensamiento –seguramente son calambres premenstruales, por estas fechas suele dolerme el vientre… y seguirá doliendo por un tiempo– se decía, como si necesitara darse una explicación a sí misma, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban 2 horas para ir a trabajar –hoy entro más tarde y aun así me levanté tan temprano… bueno, ya qué–.

Caminó hasta su baño, un baño color menta y molduras color blanco, un lugar relajante donde podía sacarse el estrés del día, necesitaba darse un baño tibio, tal vez el calor le quitaría aquel malestar; se sacó las pijamas de una forma que podría denominarse hasta erótica, sacando cada pieza con delicadeza y colocándola a un lado mientras la bañera se llenaba con el agua. Juvia se envolvió con una toalla, ajustándola justo en su pecho para que no se le cayera y tomó las sales de baño – ¿qué fragancia estaría bien?, ¿rosas?, ¿jazmín?, ¿cerezo?, ¿moras?, ¿petricor?*...– ¡¿petricor?! ¿Desde cuándo tenía ella una esencia para baño de petricor? –debo fijarme mejor en lo que compro– se replicaba, ya que la mayoría del tiempo compraba cosas sin darse cuenta, sólo por impulso, sin embargo algo la llamaba a tomar aquel envase –éste, éste estará bien– colocó un poco en la tina, lo suficiente para que el olor la hiciera relajarse, se metió a la tina justo después de librarse de la toalla que cubría su desnudo cuerpo, –lo suficiente para olvidar todo por un instante– dijo al amoldar su figura a la delicada curva de la bañera… – _¿olvidar?, ¿olvidar qué?_ – se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se dejaba ir en la calidez del agua.

Entró a su alcoba envuelta en su toalla, la cual dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y sus muslos; ya que el baño conectaba con su habitación directamente, no tuvo que hacer el eterno y horrendo recorrido por el pasillo para huir del frío invernal; aquella habitación era su preferida de toda la casa, paredes del color del cielo despejado, puertas, ventanas y molduras del color de la nieve pura, decoraciones en color plata resaltando sobre los muebles de color chocolate que sostenían sus pertenencias, y su cama, su enorme cama con un edredón a juego con las cortinas y las sábanas, del color de las nubes de una tormenta venidera.

Se dirigió a su vestidor dejando tras de sí un rastro de gotas que se deslizaban de su cabellera mojada, eligió un vestido corto a rayas de tonos grises y negros que cubría aproximadamente una cuarta parte su muslo, unas botas negras de tacón alto sin muchas decoraciones que llegaban hasta su rodilla y una gabardina negra muy elegante con un cinturón que marcaba su cintura; sin embargo optó por dejarla a un lado, al menos hasta terminar de arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Se cepilló el cabello y lo secó, su cabello liso y sedoso llegaba hasta su cintura, era el toque de color que le faltaba a aquel atuendo tan hermoso; su maquillaje consistía sólo en un poco de polvo, delineador negro para darle profundidad a sus ojos, una delgada capa de máscara para acentuar sus ya llamativas, largas y curvas pestañas y un poco de labial rosa, el cual combinaba perfectamente con sus naturalmente sonrosadas mejillas. –Listo– dijo dándose una última mirada en el espejo, –espero verme bien– respiró profundo, y es que su preocupación tenía nombre y apellido, Gray Fullbuster, un joven de cabello negro y algo largo, ojos profundos y de tez aperlada, un chico que, al parecer, no conocía el significado de la palabra frío (o decencia), le gustaba ir ligero de ropa ya que como él decía, su cuerpo era muy cálido y no es como si Juvia lo hubiera averiguado, sino porque Gray lo demostraba cada que podía y más en verano, donde optaba por ir casi en traje de baño al trabajo; desde ese día el aire acondicionado del recinto se mantenía a 18 °C para evitar este tipo de problemas.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina para tomar su taza de café, la máquina estaba programada para tenerla lista a la hora que Juvia tuviera que salir, solamente tenía que dejar las cosas listas la noche anterior y la cafetera se encargaría de lo demás; tomó su café y le agregó leche y azúcar, el café negro no era lo suyo, o mejor dicho, las cosas amargas no eran lo suyo. Tomó las llaves de su auto, un Malibu 2014 en color gris metálico que ella cuidaba en demasía, y se dirigió a su oficina.

Cada vez el déjà vu era más fuerte, es decir, no todos los días se te atraviesa un desfile con globos de dragones que hace que llegues tarde al trabajo, ni escuchas en la radio una noticia para nada normal que por alguna razón parece ser que ya conoces, por lo general las noticias no constan de vacas que causan pavor en los edificios entrando sabrá Dios como, –este día ha sido demasiado extraño… ¡y ni siquiera es medio día!– decía mientras estacionaba su auto; bajó el espejo para mirarse mientras se decía –todo listo Juvia, será un día largo, pero lo superarás, ahora sonríe y ve a trabajar– bajó del auto y se encaminó a la entrada; Juvia trabajaba en un edificio muy elegante, con grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar mucha luz solar y un enorme recibidor.

–Buenos días– saludaba a todos en el edificio, – ¡buenos días chicas!– saludó emocionada a las otras asistentes del gran buffet jurídico Fairy Tail.

–Buenos días– saludó Levy McGarden, asistente personal y novia del abogado Gajeel Redfox; se veía hermosa con su traje que consistía en una falda negra entallada que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y una blusa color aqua, la cual combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, unos bellos tacones negros y un hermoso anillo de compromiso que adornaba su anular izquierdo.

–Buenos días Juvia– dijo Lucy Heartfilia con su rubia cabellera en un recogido colocado a su derecha y un vestido negro muy al estilo español, con escote en forma de corazón y una pierna casi al descubierto, dejando lugar a la imaginación, claro, si es que querías problemas con su celoso novio Natsu Dragneel, otro de los abogados del lugar y quien le había regalado a Lucy los pendientes y el collar que la adornaban.

–Buenos días– pronto se hicieron presentes los novios de las chicas.

Juvia se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó su trabajo, redactó y transcribió todas las notas, actas, escritos, contratos y demás papeles que necesitara su jefe inmediato, que para mala o buena suerte de Juvia era nada más y nada menos que Gray –Mirajane es muy rara y buena en esto– decía la chica mientras suspiraba; Mirajane, la jefa del departamento de recursos humanos y esposa del actual dueño del buffet, Laxus Dreyar. La guapa peliblanca decidía quien entraba a Fairy Tail y en qué área sería colocado, sin embargo su mayor hobby era colocarlos como ella pensaba que harían buena pareja, y hasta ahora no se había equivocado. Natsu con Lucy, Gajeel con Levy, Erza con Jellal, a Bickslow lo convirtió en su cuñado al unirlo a su hermana menor Lissana, su hermano Elfman con la hermosa Evergreen, bueno, cada pareja que ella ha formado en el trabajo, se ha establecido como una pareja romántica, todas menos ella y Gray.

–... via… ¡Juvia!– la voz de Gray la sacó de sus pensamientos –Juvia, ¿te sientes bien?– Gray tomo su mano con preocupación, – ¡tus manos están heladas!– gritó haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la escena.

–E-estoy bien– contestó algo apenada –mis manos siempre están frías en esta época, no te preocupes, además no están tan frías– contestó con una sonrisa tratando de hacer que sus compañeros dejaran de preocuparse y volvieran a sus asuntos antes de que ella muriera de la vergüenza.

–Además te ves muy pálida, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?– dijo Gray mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Petricor: es el nombre que recibe el olor que produce la lluvia al caer en los suelos secos.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen Review! ^_^


	2. Cap 2: Vudú, Magia Negra o lo que sea

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2: Vudú, Magia Negra o lo que sea…

–Esto…– Juvia se detuvo completamente por un instante casi eterno para sí misma, ¿qué había dicho Gray?, ¿acaso escuchó mal?, seguramente era su mente jugándole una broma, Gray siempre había pasado de ella, siempre giraba a otro lado como si no quisiera verla, –hemm… Gray, ¿qué dijiste?– el dolor que había sentido por la mañana regresó, un poco más intenso, pero aún difuso, como si le pellizcaran por un instante el abdomen, un pequeño gesto de dolor apareció en su cara por no más de 3 segundos.

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?– un Gray sinceramente preocupado la sostenía del brazo.

 _– ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido a mi lado si hace nada estaba frente mío?–_ se preguntaba Juvia mientras sus compañeros se acercaban, todos alarmados por los gritos de Gray, preguntándole si necesitaba algo, si quería ir a la enfermería o si se sentía mal, –estoy bien chicos, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco, no se preocupen– Juvia calmó a la multitud con una sonrisa, haciéndoles saber que estaba bien y que todo era una exageración de su Jefe.

Juvia se levantó para ir en busca del tan necesario oxígeno del que se había privado por haber estado tanto tiempo con Gray tomado de su brazo, aún podía sentir el calor de su mano sobre su piel, – _tal vez el aire frío haga que mi cara deje de arder_ – pensaba mientras caminaba apresuradamente, se quedó un rato en el frío invernal, con la mirada perdida en el cielo como si le llamara, viendo como el vaho de su respiración se esfumaba cada vez más lento. Repentinamente sintió un cálido peso en sus hombros.

–Te vas a enfermar si sigues así– Gray le había traído su abrigo, se sentía muy acogedor, ¿cuánto tiempo duró en el frío viendo el infinito? –Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer si queremos salir temprano hoy Juvia, es más, si terminamos temprano, te invito un chocolate caliente– Gray guiñó su ojo derecho en señal de complicidad, a lo que Juvia sólo pudo responder asintiendo sutilmente con la cabeza.

Gray y Juvia desaparecieron por el pasillo, pero una persona les miraba con recelo, con una mirada llena de odio, llena de celos.

–Al fin terminamos– dijo Gray estirándose y respirando profundamente, –¡Vamos!, lo prometido es deuda– Gray la jaló del brazo y la llevó a la cafetería frente al Buffet, –aquí hacen el mejor chocolate de la historia, no es por presumir, pero este lugar también es parte de las empresas Fairy, no sé cómo Laxus ha llegado tan lejos– decía Gray recordando sus días de universidad junto a sus compañeros de trabajo, –tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero cabeza de Flama, Laxus, Erza, Gajeel y yo estudiamos juntos la carrera de derecho, nos hemos conocido durante varios años– Gray parecía perderse en sus pensamientos cuando la voz del camarero lo hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¿Qué van a llevar?– dijo el camarero con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¡Lyon!– Lo saludó Gray efusivamente – ¿cómo has estado?, hace 3 días que no te veo– Juvia los miró esperando que terminaran de hablar para ordenar, –Juvia, él es un viejo amigo, se llama Lyon; Lyon, ella es Juvia, mi amiga–

 _– ¿Amiga?... ¿desde cuándo son amigos?, ¿por qué nadie me avisó antes para acercarme más a él?–_ , Juvia despejó su mente, –Muchos gusto soy…– no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Lyon y un inesperado apretón de manos–

–Juvia, sí, lo sé; sueles venir a comprar diversas bebidas cuando sales del trabajo, al parecer tienes predilección por las cosas dulces– los ojos de Lyon se iluminaron y la miraron como si ella fuera el panda más adorable del universo, él seguía tomando la mano de Juvia haciéndola sentir incómoda, cosa que Gray notó al instante; apartó a Lyon tomando él mismo la mano de Juvia, haciéndola sonrojarse. – ¿Qué van a querer?– dijo de mala gana Lyon, con una cara mucho peor que la que tenía la primera vez que preguntó.

–Un irlandés* para mí– dijo Gray – ¿Y tú Juvia?– le preguntó tranquilamente como para que no le diera importancia a Lyon y su locura.

–Yo quiero un cappuccino*, por favor– dijo sonriendo como siempre.

–Enseguida se los traigo– dijo Lyon y enseguida se dirigió a la cocina.

–Juvia, hace tiempo que nos conocemos y bueno… verás Mira nos puso a trabajar juntos pero… yo no creía para nada en lo de sus emparejamientos raros, es más, me enfoqué en hacer que vieran que sólo había sido suerte… y pues verás….hemmm…–.

– ¿Sí?, Gray, si quieres decir algo, dilo…– dijo Juvia ocultando su nerviosismo.

–Mira tenía razón– Juvia lo miró sin entender, ¿Mirajane le había dicho algo?, –Al parecer ella no se equivoca con estas cosas, a pesar de que traté, no pude contra el vudú, magia negra o lo que sea que ella use, tras este año de conocerte me he dado cuenta de que me gustas… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?–.

Juvia se quedó muda, en blanco, ni siquiera parpadeaba y justo cuando Gray estaba a punto de irse Juvia respondió, –sí... ¡Sí, claro, por supuesto que sí!– Lyon llegaba en ese momento con los cafés, colocándolos de mala gana sobre la mesa.

Cuando Juvia llegó a casa no podía creer lo que había pasado, llevaba 1 año enamorada del tipo y de la nada él le pide salir, su semana sería excitante, Gray le prometió una cita al día por una semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido, –raro, muy raro– decía mientras la piel se le erizaba y su vientre punzaba una vez más, –malditos cólicos– una vez más fue a realizar el mismo ritual que llevó a cabo en la mañana para irse a dormir–.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ***Irlandes:** Es un café que contiene, además del café, whisky irlandés y crema batida.

 ***Capucchino:** Es un café con poca leche y mucha espuma; se le puede agregar chocolate y/o canela encima.

¿Qué les pareció?

Olvidé decirlo la vez pasada, pero subiré 1 capítulo cada semana. °3°

¡Déjenme un review, para saber sus opiniones! J


	3. Capítulo 3: Tulipanes Blancos

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3: Tulipanes blancos [2° día]

El teléfono comenzó a sonar impasible –Ya voy, ya voy– decía una soñolienta Juvia tratando inútilmente de apagar su despertador, golpeando por toda su mesita de noche buscando el bendito reloj, pero cuando dio con él se dio cuenta de que el ruido provenía de su teléfono, más dejó que la máquina contestadora hiciera su trabajo mientras ella se daba sus cuidados matutinos, la voz de Juvia salió de la máquina –En este momento no puedo contestarte, ya sabes que hacer– se escuchó el sonido de la contestadora, preparada para grabar el mensaje; del otro lado de la línea podía oírse la voz de un hombre.

–Arréglate Juvia, tenemos una semana de vacaciones y quiero pasarla a tope contigo, paso por ti en 2 horas–, Juvia salió disparada del cuarto de baño, más la máquina le dio a conocer que la llamada había finalizado.

–Espera… ¿dijo una semana de vacaciones?– dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida, no lo podía creer, Gray, el hombre que le evitaba la mirada desde hace un año hasta hace apenas 2 días, le había pedido salir y ahora tendrían una semana juntos, se sentó en su cama tratando de comprender qué podría haber hecho ese cambio en él cuando las palabras de Gray resonaron en su cabeza –"paso por ti en 2 horas"– salió disparada de su cama hacia su vestidor tratando de elegir algo que la hiciera verse bien… ¿para qué?, Gray no había especificado a donde irían –si es de campamento no puedo llevar tacones, pero si es algo elegante no puedo llevar tenis…– se comía la cabeza eligiendo, hasta que dio con algo neutral.

Eligió unos jeans negros que se ajustaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, una blusa de manga larga en color gris con cortes a los hombros, cuello alto y encaje en la espalda con diseño de copos de nieve, además de unas botas de tacón corrido no muy altas en color hierro y un collar a juego con sus pendientes: unas lágrimas de topacio que resaltaban sus ojos; tomó un chal delgado con franjas grises y negras entrelazadas. Se hizo dos trenzas sueltas para pasarlas de un lado a otro, utilizándolas para sostener su cabello suelto y dejar ver sus orejas; hizo algunos rizos suaves al resto de su cabello con una tenaza, haciéndolo ver refinado. Para el maquillaje optó por algo sencillo, algo de polvo y delineador negro, haciendo sus ojos afilados como los de un gato, también se colocó labial en color salmón que hacía resaltar sus labios dándoles también un poco de brillo –y para finalizar una pizca de perfume– dijo mientras paseaba su mano sobre las botellas tratando de elegir uno, –éste servirá– dijo tomando un frasco de cristal largo y delgado, decorado con un grabado de una flor que destacase la esencia, un sutil aroma a vainilla y un toque de almendra.

Tomó su bolso, uno pequeño, en color plata con detalles en azul, rectangular y con una correa que podía ser colocada o extraída a gusto, donde solamente cabría lo esencial, tomó sus llaves y su cartera, se sentó en la sala esperando a Gray, mientras miraba su casa y trataba de no olvidar nada; su casa no era pequeña, pero tampoco era gigantesca, era de 2 pisos: arriba su habitación y el cuarto de invitados, cada uno con baño propio y un pequeño vestidor, abajo un pequeño recibidor con un armario para guardar los abrigos y bolsos de los invitados, la cocina, el comedor y la sala como un espacio abierto que permitía que las personas pudieran comunicarse estando en cualquiera de los tres lugares, en la cocina habían tanto una península como una pequeña alacena; medio baño, un sótano que también ocupaba como cuarto de lavado, entre otras cosas y conexión con el patio trasero, suspiró, aliviada por haber limpiado la casa un día antes.

Sonó el timbre por toda la casa, Juvia pasó saliva, se relamió los labios, e inhaló profundamente mientras abría la puerta, ahí estaba Gray, tan sonriente como siempre; el dolor volvió a hacerse presente, junto con esa sensación cálida que no se iba, Juvia supo disimularlo, el dolor era un poco menos difuso, pero seguía siendo breve, –te ves muy guapa, como siempre– Gray llamó su atención con aquellas palabras.

–Gracias– dijo Juvia con una sonrisa sincera, no era la primera vez que la llamaban guapa, sus amigas y ella siempre eran llamadas de esa forma por su manera de vestir y de ser; por primera vez Juvia miró con atención la ropa de Gray, unos jeans de mezclilla obscura y una camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos y cuello "v" amplio con algunos botones. Traía puestos unos botines negros y un chaleco del mismo color, –tú también te ves bien… diferente, por lo general traes traje, bueno, por lo menos desde que la oficina permanece fría– sonrió recordando los inconvenientes del verano.

–Vamos– dijo Gray ofreciéndole su mano para salir de la casa y subir a su Audi A3 color negro.

Por el camino Juvia y Gray iban cantando las canciones que aparecían en la radio, –y… ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?– preguntó Juvia mientras Gray bajaba el volumen por los comerciales.

–Es una sorpresa, pero en verdad espero que te guste– volvió a subir el volumen y continuaron el recorrido.

–No espíes– decía Gray mientras le cubría los ojos y la dirigía con cuidado a su destino.

–Me voy a caer…– dijo Juvia mientras caminaba lo más cuidadosamente posible, –vamos, déjame ver– trataba de evitar chocar, estirando los brazos para "visualizar" los posibles peligros.

–Calma, no dejaré que te pase nada, es más, ya llegamos– se detuvieron y Gray descubrió los ojos de Juvia quien inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, miró a Gray, que tenía en sus manos 2 boletos, inmediatamente Juvia corrió a la entrada.

Fueron a un gran acuario con largos pasillos de exhibición con distintos peces del mundo, peces globo que se inflaban cuando los niños golpean el cristal, haciéndolos dar un pequeño salto por el susto; algunos otros niños gritaban por el acuario, jurando haber visto a Nemo y su padre, haciendo sonreír a la pareja. – ¡Que hermoso pez!– gritó Juvia y enseguida corrió a leer la información que daban de tan encantador pez, a Juvia su nado le parecía gentil, comenzó a hablar mientras leía para sí misma –Pterophyllum scalare, Escalar o Pez Ángel. Pez de agua dulce de la familia de los cíclidos. Una de las especies tropicales más populares–.

– ¿Así que el Pez Ángel me quitó protagonismo?– preguntó justo en la nuca de Juvia; Gray estaba inclinado, con los labios casi pegados a su cuello, Juvia podía sentir su respiración en su nuca, su cuello y detrás de su oreja derecha, él lo hacía a propósito, exhalaba por su boca y nariz al mismo tiempo para cubrir más espacio. El cuello de Juvia era su debilidad, pero, ¿cómo era posible que Gray lo supiera?, ¿acaso era una coincidencia?

–No te enojes– dijo Juvia mientras volteaba hacia él, sonriendo, cubriéndose la parte "afectada" con su mano y su antebrazo, girando su cabeza hacia arriba, –no es como si hubiera venido a la cita con el pez– dijo de forma pícara, dándole un beso a Gray en la mejilla para dar por terminado el asunto.

Siguieron observando cada uno de los cientos de especímenes del acuario, salmones, atunes, caballitos de mar con su elegante figura, estrellas de mar, calamares, pulpos, bueno, un sinfín de diversión para la pareja. Juvia sintió una punzada en su abdomen, muy diferente a las anteriores... su estomagó gruño tan fuerte que fue audible para quien estuviera cerca suyo; Gray la miró divertido, al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba por la vergüenza –Disculpe mi lady, pero me ha parecido escuchar un sonido proveniente de vuestro estómago, así que me preguntaba si quisiera acompañarme a comer a la hermosa cafetería que hay en el jardín de este recinto– dijo Gray lo más cortésmente posible, tratando de no reír, –¿Le gustaría?– esta vez sonrió, ofreciéndole su brazo para que ella se sostuviera y le acompañase.

–Por supuesto, muchas gracias por su grata invitación– Juvia tomó su brazo en señal de aceptación, ambos sonrieron y fueron directamente al jardín.

El jardín estaba lleno de flores, rosas, jazmines, tulipanes, nubecillas, no me olvides; por donde vieras había flores, de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Una hermosa fuente japonesa adornaba el centro del gran jardín y en el fondo de la misma nadaban unos hermosos peces Koi, uno blanco y otro negro, como representando el Ying y el Yang. –Wow…– exclamó Juvia sorprendida.

–Este lugar es un pequeño jardín botánico, ¿te gusta?– preguntó Gray, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

–Sí…– fue lo único que pudo responder la asombrada Juvia.

Se sentaron lo más cerca posible a los tulipanes blancos*, el aroma de las flores era una mezcla perfecta que orillaba a quien sintiera tan sensual esencia a dejarse llevar por la mente e imaginar cosas dulces. – ¿Qué quieres comer?– dijo Gray con el menú en la mano.

Juvia lo tomó y empezó a leer para elegir –quiero una crepa de fresas con chocolate y un café con leche– dijo segura de su orden y calmada por la fragancia que flotaba en el ambiente.

Gray llamó al mesero con un gesto de su mano y ordenó, – ¿podrías traer una crepa de fresas con chocolate y un café con leche para la dama, y un americano* y una rebanada de pay de queso para mí?–.

El mesero anotó todo lo dicho por su cliente, – ¿algo más?– preguntó antes de retirarse, Gray miró a Juvia esperando una respuesta, pero ésta hizo un gesto con el que dio a entender que no requería de nada más, –sería todo– respondió Gray. –Enseguida traigo su orden– dijo amablemente el mesero, mientras empezaba a marcharse. La tarde transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse.

–Gracias por la cita de hoy– dijo Juvia antes de bajar del automóvil de Gray.

–No fue nada, la de mañana será mejor– dijo de forma decidida.

– ¿Mañana?– Juvia fue sorprendida por esas palabras.

–Te dije que tendríamos una semana de vacaciones y que haría que la pasáramos a tope– respondió él, –y eso haremos– sonrió de una forma algo pícara y dulce.

–Te veo mañana entonces– dijo Juvia saliendo del coche, se despidió con un gesto de su mano y entró a su casa, justo en ese momento escuchó al auto de Gray marcharse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ***Tulipanes blancos:** Mi amor por ti es extremo.

 ***Americano:** Es un café rebajado agua.

¿Qué tal dejar un review con sus opiniones?, no cuesta nada ^_^


	4. Capítulo 4: El primer destino

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 4: El primer destino [3° día]

El despertador sonaba incesantemente, Juvia estiró el brazo para apagarlo y como por arte de magia, al tocarlo las imágenes del día anterior pasaron una tras otra, a una velocidad que no le dio tiempo a Juvia de decidir si todo fue un sueño o había muerto y estaba en un cielo hecho para ella misma. Se sentó en su cama y se recargó en la cabecera viendo hacia el techo – ¿fue real?; no sé cómo… pero fue real– cerró sus ojos tomando un respiro para seguidamente dar un salto de su cama y arreglarse.

–Hoy será… ¡jazmín!– dijo tomando la botella de esencia animosamente entre sus manos, abrió la llave como siempre, pero el agua le pareció más fría de lo usual y al tocarla el dolor de su vientre regresó, más localizado, con más intensidad, más duradero, más real, como si anunciara algo… –debe ser porque cada vez hace más frío– Juvia atribuyó la temperatura del agua a la temporada y el dolor a lo que ella suponía era un SPM*, no era la primera vez que tenía uno y siempre había lidiado con ellos. Vertió suficiente líquido para darse un buen baño relajante, aseó cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando sus manos lentamente para que la esencia penetrara sus poros y concentrándose en el área del dolor, calentando la zona para relajarla.

Una vez lista revisó su vestidor, no es como si lo necesitara, conocía con exactitud cada una de las prendas que tenía y donde estaban colocadas, cada zapato y accesorio, podía crear un conjunto cada mañana mientras se daba su baño relajante, siempre y cuando supiera a donde iba; ir con Gray era ir a ciegas, él no tenía la intensión de decir a donde iban, según él para que ella se sorprendiera aún más.  
Se escuchó el teléfono resonar en la habitación igual que antes, la voz de Juvia se hizo presente en la sala –En este momento no puedo contestarte, ya sabes que hacer–, entonces se escuchó el sonido de la contestadora:

–Comienzo a creer que duermes hasta medio día, de no ser porque te veo en la oficina muy temprano en las mañanas, juraría que hibernas, ponte algo cómodo y abrigador, recuerda que cada vez está más frío… Paso por ti a las 4 pm–.

– ¡Una pista!, bueno, ni tanto, pero ya sé que puedo ponerme– se sentó frente a su gran espejo, se secó cada hebra de su cabello, al final de cuentas aún faltaban 6 horas para que Gray pasara por ella. –Ya casi es el cumpleaños de Gray– dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello delicadamente, –debería comprarle un regalo, pero, ¿qué podría comprarle?– Gray era un apasionado por la música y todo lo que tuviera que ver con pasarla bien, –¡eso es!– exclamó en señal de haber tenido una gran idea, –lo compraré hoy mismo– tomó su laptop y comenzó a teclear, buscando durante algunos minutos lo que necesitaba; al final realizó un pago desde su tarjeta de crédito, –listo, espero y le guste–.

Miró el reloj, las 10:30, entró a su vestidor para cambiarse, se puso algo realmente cómodo, tomó unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus muslos y pantorrillas, pero que le permitían tener suficiente movimiento; tomó una blusa de tirantes color blanco que se le ceñía al cuerpo, en especial a sus pechos, se colocó por encima de ésta una blusa de manga larga hecha de franela con un diseño a cuadros con los colores lila, blanco y negro. La blusa quedaba adherida a su cintura y se abría a la altura del pecho, dejándolo al descubierto; se colocó un collar de plata con un colgante en forma de estrella y unos pendientes a juego. Para sus pies decidió colocarse unos converse de botín color ciruela y decoraciones plata.

–Esta vez será verdaderamente natural– dicho esto se aplicó crema por todo su rostro y se colocó sólo un poco de brillo labial transparente, se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta, sólo dejó su fleco suelto; para evitar que éste le estorbara en algún momento se colocó 2 pasadores en el cabello. Se veía hermosa, como si todo lo que se pusiera hubiera sido hecho a su medida.

Aún quedaba mucho tiempo, así que decidió llamar a Gray y tratar de sonsacarle más información, Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el timbre del teléfono, 1 timbre… 2 timbres – ¿bueno?, ¿Juvia?– Gray parecía sorprendido por su llamada.

–Gray, es Juvia, sólo quería saber si, ¿podrías decirme a dónde iremos?, ¿qué me pongo?, ¿cuál es la masa del sol?, ¿preparo algo de comida o comeremos fuera?...estoy aburrida– Juvia bombardeó a Gray con preguntas, esperando confundirlo y que al menos contestara alguna, además de terminar con una frase totalmente honesta sobre cómo se sentía.

–…– oyó a Gray tomar un respiro desde el otro lado de la línea –así que estás aburrida, bueno, deja despejo tus dudas; uno, no te lo diré, es una sorpresa. Dos, ponte lo que quieras, estoy seguro de que te verás hermosa, pero intenta evitar los tacones y la ropa incómoda. Tres, ¿para qué quieres saber la masa del sol?, ¿ahora serás astrofísica o algo por el estilo? Y cuatro, ¿comida?, claro, si quieres prepara algo ligero, yo me encargo de llevar las bebidas; no te preocupes, te prometo que te encantará. Te veo más tarde, besos– se despidió Gray e inmediatamente colgó.

–Ni siquiera me dejó despedirme– dijo Juvia haciendo pucheros, pero inmediatamente saltó de la emoción al recordar que podría hacer algo de comer para ambos; no es como si Juvia fuera una chef, pero era buena cocinando, así que empezó a preparar la comida lo más rápido que pudo. Se acomodó su delantal para evitar manchar el atuendo que llevaba puesto, –haré pastel de chiffon con chocolate y crema batida, algo de espagueti con albóndigas y un poco de chocolate caliente… también estaría bien llevar unos sándwiches– Gray se encargaría de las bebidas, pero lo más probable es que no pensaría que ella llevaría pastel; rápidamente comenzó a cocinar, las vasijas fueron ocupando lugar en el fregadero de la chica, al terminar de cocinar dejó que se enfriaran los alimentos antes de colocarlos en los distintos recipientes.

Lavó todas las vasijas que se habían ensuciado, así como su cocina. Colocó la comida en la canasta que hacía tiempo no usaba, metió platos, vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, fruta, y hasta un mantel junto con lo recién cocinado; justo cuando terminaba de acomodar su canasta llamaron a la puerta, era Gray, llevaba puesto unos pantalones sema–holgados, una playera simple de color verde con un estampado simple a rayas, un suéter de color negro y unos tenis del mismo color.

– ¡Lo sabía!– exclamo Gray con aires de grandeza.

– ¿Qué cosa?– preguntó Juvia sin entender su actitud.

–Simplemente lo sabía… que te verías hermosa con cualquier cosa puesta– dijo sonriéndole de forma divertida.

–Vamos– dijo Juvia tomando sus llaves y colocándolas en una de sus carteras.

–Dejaremos los autos aquí, iremos en taxi a nuestro primer destino– dijo Gray viéndola mientras sonreía.

– ¿Primer destino?, ¿a qué te refieres?– preguntó Juvia curiosa.

–Ya te dije, no te revelaré nada, sólo espéralo y te sorprenderás– Juvia hizo un puchero ante las palabras de Gray.

Gray sacó su teléfono y llamó un taxi, el cuál no tardó mucho en llegar, ambos subieron y Gray sacó de su mochila un pequeño reproductor de música con su mano derecha y extendiéndola hacía Juvia le entregó el aparato con unos audífonos conectados en él, –toma, póntelos y no escuches nada, quiero que todo sea en verdad una sorpresa– Juvia dudó un poco, pero tomó el MP3 con ambas manos y agradeciendo con una ligera inclinación; se colocó los audífonos en los oídos, encendió el aparato y entonces vio la larga lista de reproducción, se sorprendió al ver que tenían gustos tan parecidos, exceptuando algunas canciones que no había escuchado jamás.

Juvia encendió la música, cuando Gray vio esto procedió a decirle el destino al conductor, ella trató de concentrarse en leer los labios de su acompañante, más éste no le permitió hacerlo. _–Bueno, me concentraré en la música–_ pensó Juvia, cerrando los ojos mientras se hundía en el sillón del auto que la conduciría a algún lugar que ella desconocía, se dejó llevar por las notas que emergían desde los audífonos y que se perdían en sus oídos, trayendo a su mente imágenes que no podría explicar y que le transportaban a un mundo totalmente diferente.

–… amos…–… –ya… amos…– sintió su cuerpo sacudido por una fuerza desconocida –va… via… amos…– la música sonaba débilmente en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo era agitado ahora más violentamente –Juvia…– escuchó pronunciarse su nombre muy cerca de su oreja, haciendo que se estremeciera mientras un cosquilleo pasaba a través de su cuerpo –Juvia…– escuchó de nuevo y luchó por abrir sus ojos, la música había tenido un efecto adormecedor en ella, pero como no lo haría, si la carpeta de música clásica la miraba tentadoramente esperando a que escuchara aquellas notas tan relajantes –Juvia… ya llegamos…– sintió una brisa que llegó a su oído pasando por entre sus finos cabellos mientras abría perezosamente los ojos y se reincorporaba.

Se sorprendió al ver la cara de Gray tan cerca de la suya con una cara de satisfacción que le aseguraba que aquél que jugueteaba con sus cosquillas no era nadie más que él; sólo unos centímetros más y sus labios podrían unirse en un suave beso con los de él. Se sacó a Gray de encima, evitando caer ante la tentación, – ¿dónde estamos?– preguntó viendo a su alrededor.

–Creo que eso es un poco obvio– dijo Gray, – ¿o es que acaso sigues dormida?– dijo si darle tiempo a responder, –es la estación de trenes, de aquí tomaremos un tren a nuestro destino final–.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ***SPM:** Síndrome Pre-Menstrual.

Pues aquí tienen el capítulo siguiente, gracias a los que siguen la historia.

Para Lymar Vastya, que al parecer se muere por conocer la historia completa (◕‿-)

¡Déjenme un review con sus comentarios! (≧◡≦)


	5. Capítulo 5: Sabor a Ocaso

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5: Sabor a ocaso

Juvia seguía imaginándose en su mente una y otra vez como hubiera sido el posar sus labios en los del joven frente a ella, el cual la miraba con algo de preocupación en sus ojos, – ¿estás bien?, te ves un poco fuera de ti y algo pálida… en realidad, no es como si hubieses tomado mucho color desde el lunes pasado, además, tus mejillas se ven muy rojas– dijo posando su mano sobre la frente Juvia, moviendo las hebras de cabello a un lado.

–Estoy bien– dijo Juvia, –no te preocupes– declaró mientras sonreía un poco a Gray para tranquilizarlo.

–Está bien, creeré en ti– dijo Gray quitando su mano de la frente de Juvia, dejándola caer por su rostro, cerrando los ojos de Juvia al rozar sus largas y rizadas pestañas, para después pasar por su nariz y dar un golpecito en la punta de la misma y terminar por tocar gentilmente sus labios y trazar un lado de su rostro con su dedo índice.

–Espérame aquí– dijo a Juvia, sentándola en una banca cercana, –iré por los boletos, no te muevas– anunció antes de irse y perderse entre la gente.

– ¿Qué haré?– se preguntó Juvia en voz alta mientras tocaba sus labios, pero justo en ese instante el dolor volvió tan repentinamente que la hizo crear una mueca para expresarlo y tocarse el vientre, –que extraño, hasta ahora se había limitado a las mañanas…–.

Una silueta cercana se acercó a ella y encogiéndose a su tamaño preguntó – ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué te duele?, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?– la voz sonaba extrañamente familiar.

–Gracias, pero es un simple espasmo, pasará en unos minutos, no te preocupes…– al levantar su rostro para calmar a tan amable transeúnte se dio cuenta de quién era, –… ¿Lyon?…– pronunció Juvia entre el delicado espacio que había en su boca.

– ¿Juvia?– preguntó Lyon, mientras su rostro de preocupación empeoraba a la vez que se mezclaba con una apariencia de genuina sorpresa.

–Ya regresé– en ese momento Gray volvía con los boletos en la mano, –¿Lyon?– dijo al ver a su amigo agachado a la par de Juvia mientras ella tomaba una largo respiro; –¿qué pasó?– dijo acercándose a ambos, arrodillándose para revisar a Juvia.

–Nada–, dijo Juvia, –un simple espasmo, gracias a ambos por su preocupación, pero en serio, no es nada–.

–Toma– dijo Lyon ofreciéndole a Juvia una botella de agua y una caja de píldoras contra el dolor, Juvia se quedó estática pensando el por qué Lyon llevaría eso en su mochila y su extraño encuentro, Gray tomó la caja y sacó una píldora para dársela a su acompañante.

–…Juvia, aquí tienes– dijo Gray más calmado, entregándole el medicamento y el agua. –Por lo que veo irás a acampar a algún lugar Lyon– dijo a su amigo al ver su equipaje.

–Tú sí que me conoces– dijo Lyon sonriendo de lado, –iré a despejarme un poco del estrés de la ciudad, tengo que irme, los veo luego– dijo Lyon para después clavar su mirada en Juvia –espero que te mejores, no te excedas con Gray– después de pronunciar aquellas palabras se marchó para subir al tren que lo llevaría lejos de ellos.

–Qué casualidad ver a Lyon aquí– dijo Juvia mientras palmeaba la banca a su lado para que Gray tomara asiento.

Gray tomó aire y se sentó –¿Lyon?...– recalcó un poco el nombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella –de vez en cuando le gusta ir a acampar, escalar y explorar, por lo que llevaba en su mochila me supongo que irá a acampar no muy lejos de aquí–.

Juvia se emocionó con lo dicho anteriormente, – ¡Wow!, eso es genial– dijo Juvia a su acompañante.

–Deberíamos irnos, nuestro tren parte en unos minutos– dijo Gray levantándose rápidamente de su asiento dejando a Juvia un poco anonadada, ¿qué le pasaba a Gray?, parecía un poco molesto. Gray se volvió y extendiendo una mano hacia Juvia, y le preguntó – ¿aún te sientes mal?, ¿deberíamos regresar?–.

¿Gray estaba preocupado por eso? –Estoy bien– dijo Juvia tomando su mano para levantarse –vamos– terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Tras algunas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino o eso creyó Juvia pues el taxi que habían tomado después de bajar del tren se había detenido –¿por qué siempre me vendas los ojos?, ¿a dónde vamos?, no olvidaste la comida ¿verdad?, ¿cuál es la masa del sol?– Juvia trataba de hacer que Gray le dijera todo, pero éste le respondió calmadamente tomándola por los hombros y hablando directamente en su oído provocándole a Juvia cosquillas haciéndola sonrojar y doblar su cuello tratando de evitar aquella sensación.

–Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, no te puedo decir el destino, eso arruinaría todo. No te preocupes por la comida, está justo a tus pies…– Juvia movió su pie derecho para comprobarlo, efectivamente, estaba ahí – ¿por qué siempre me preguntas por la masa del sol?– preguntó Gray riendo un poco –casi llegamos, así que no te desesperes–.

Tras unos poco minutos el auto se detuvo por completo y Gray ayudó a Juvia a salir de éste –Gray, ¿estás bien cargando las cosas tu solo?– dijo Juvia permaneciendo estática en su lugar.

–Estoy bien, sólo es mi mochila y la comida, así que no te preocupes– dijo él llegando justo detrás de ella.

–Déjame cargar la comida, me sentiré mal si cargas todo tú solo– Gray rió un poco y se colocó justo frente a ella pasándole la canasta posando las manos de ella sobre el mango para que la sostuviera.

–Muy bien, todo listo– dijo mientras regresaba a su espalda y tomándola de los hombros empezó a guiarla lentamente.

–Aquí estamos– dijo Gray quitando la venda de los ojos de la chica deslizándola lentamente por su rostro mientras ella, paulatinamente, abría sus ojos, azules cual zafiro. ¡El mar!, ¡una playa!, estaban en una playa, Juvia miró a Gray con cara de sorpresa y se lanzó sobre él haciendo que casi cayera –jaja, calma, no me taclees Juvia– dijo Gray sonriendo – ¿te gustó la sorpresa?– preguntó Gray ya sabiendo la respuesta.

–¿Gustarme?... lo odio– dijo Juvia con su mejor rostro falso –está haciendo mucho frío para una playa, ¿qué estabas pensando?, la humedad hará que se me esponje el cabello– por lo visto Juvia era una actriz impecable ya que Gray se sorprendió por sus palabras y se sintió como un tonto; Juvia sonrió y escondió su rostro en el pecho de éste –claro que no, ¡me encanta!, ¡lo amo!...– Juvia levantó su rostro sonrojado para ver a Gray directamente a los ojos –…gracias– dijo algo tímida, cosa que a Gray le pareció lo más lindo y sensual del mundo; Gray la besó apasionadamente, recostándose ambos en la arena, hizo falta mucho de su autocontrol para no hacerla suya ahí mismo.

–Vamos a comer y luego iremos a la posada– dijo Gray.

Juvia asintió sin pensarlo y segundos después se dio cuenta – ¡¿Posada?!– Preguntó nerviosa, asustando a Gray –… o-o sea que… ¿dor-dormiremos aquí?...– el sólo pensar en ello la hacía sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

–Sí, dormiremos aquí– dijo Gray de forma educada –sería una lástima que sólo comiéramos y nos fuéramos, ¿verdad?– peguntó haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

 _–La verdad sí lo sería–_ se decía Juvia a si misma; – ¿dónde comeremos Gray?– preguntaba la chica levantándose de entre la arena.

–Aquí mismo– dijo Gray con mucha naturalidad mientras extendía la manta que Juvia llevaba para la comida, Juvia sonrió y empezó a acomodar los platos que llevaba y a servir la comida mientras Gray colocaba unos refrescos en la manta –¡wow!, ¿en serio tú hiciste la comida? Dijo Gray dando un bocado al espagueti, está delicioso– Gray comía con una sonrisa en su boca.

–Muchas gracias– dijo Juvia con una sonrisa que a Gray le parecía más hermosa que la mismísima playa, y un ligero sonrojo.

–También traje un postre– dijo Juvia cuando ambos terminaron de comer, –pero ya que dijiste que iremos a una posada, creo que sería mejor comerlo allá–.

Gray asintió mientras hacía un puchero –está bien, lo comeremos allá– aparentemente él quería comerlo, cosa que Juvia notó, haciéndola reír por lo bajo. –Ya es la hora– dijo Gray llamando la atención de Juvia quien estaba distraída viéndolo a él.

– ¿La hora?, ¿hora de qué?– Preguntó la chica mientras Gray sacaba dos copas de plástico de su mochila y una botella de vino blanco haciendo que Juvia se sorprendiera.

–Hemos pasado todo el día juntos y creía que te gustaría beber un poco mientras mirábamos…– Gray le pasó las copas y le pidió sentarse en la arena, Juvia no entendía, pero aun así lo hizo. Gray tomó la manta que hace unos momentos usaban bajo ellos, se sentó detrás de Juvia, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, haciendo su corazón latir como loco, y cubriendo a ambos con la manta, –a partir de ahora sólo puede enfriar– dijo Gray muy cerca de ella, tomando de entre sus manos su copa de vino –te traje aquí para ver el ocaso–.

Juvia no podía hablar, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, a cada palabra que Gray pronunciaba, ella… su cuerpo lo notaba en demasía, su voz entraba gentilmente directamente en sus oídos, su respiración golpeaba su cuello y su oreja haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo y la vibración se sentía en su espalda; no podía más, no podía ser más consciente de Gray, no podía evitarlo, le amaba y quería sentirlo suyo. Todos esos pensamientos hacían que Juvia se sonrojara y el calor de su cuerpo aumentara.

–¿Te sientes bien?– dijo Gray al notar el color rojizo en las orejas de su novia y posando su mano derecha en su frente, –estás algo caliente, ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿te sientes mal?– Gray se preocupó y rápidamente se colocó frente a ella, Juvia le miró a los ojos, esos ojos del color del cielo nocturno que se posaban en los suyo; el día y la noche representados en aquellos ojos que se miraban mientras sus dueños no decían nada, esos ojos que les decían que se necesitaban que debían estar juntos; Juvia tomó el rostro de su amante entre sus frías manos, más a éste no le molestó y le besó primero castamente y poco a poco con más profundidad, se necesitaban, se deseaban; no se separaron, no lo querían, pero la necesidad de oxígeno les obligó a hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes, les prometo que les encantará. (◕‿-)

Déjenme sus opiniones en un review! (✿◠‿◠)


	6. Capítulo 6: Pastel o Jazmín

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

Muchísimas gracias a mis amigos Francisco y Alejandra por ayudarme a mejorar este capítulo; espero sea de su agrado.

 **[R-18]**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 6: ¿Pastel o Jazmín?

–V-vamos a la posada– dijo Juvia con rastros de deseos en su voz. Gray no lo pensó dos veces, guardó todo en la canasta y se la dio a Juvia para inmediatamente cargarla y llevarla hasta aquel lugar.

Gray caminaba entre la arena, un pequeño dolor se hizo presente en el vientre de Juvia, pero trató de ignorarlo, aferrándose fuertemente a Gray, enterrando su cara en su pecho y dando pequeños besos en el cuello –no es justo– murmuró Gray en su oído –sólo tú puedes ponerme así y solamente tú puedes hacer algo en el trayecto– dijo un poco más alto; Juvia se estremecía con el dolor, con las palabras de Gray que rozaban en su oreja –¿qué pasa?– preguntó Gray con preocupación, acelerando el paso.

–tu…– pronunció Juvia a duras penas, las sensaciones que Gray le proporcionaba desvanecían el dolor.

– ¿Mí?– preguntó de nuevo.

–Tu voz…– Gray no entendía –y tu aliento… me dan cosquillas, me hacen sentir rara– Juvia levantó su rostro sonrojado, Gray calmó el paso y le besó.

–Ya casi llegamos, ¿estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer?– preguntó Gray.

–Sí, no hay otra persona con quien quisiera hacerlo– Juvia colocó su oído en el pecho de Gray, su corazón se oía muy acelerado, pero ese rápido latido la hacía calmarse.

Al llegar Gray la bajó gentilmente y fue a registrarse. –Por aquí– dijo Gray tomándola de la mano, infundiéndole valor; al entrar a la habitación no podía creerlo, la cama era enorme, con sábanas blancas, a los lados unas pequeñas mesas de noche con unas hermosas lámparas que iluminaban de forma sutil el lugar, no pudo ver con mucho detalle la habitación, ya que Gray apagó la luz. – ¿Estás segura de esto?– volvió a preguntar nerviosamente.

–Muy segura– dijo Juvia besándolo de forma tímida.

Gray la tomó de la nuca, profundizando el beso; introdujo su lengua en la boca de Juvia, como queriendo explorar cada rincón, era un beso apasionado, un beso de deseo. Se separaron al sentir la necesidad de aire, un fino hilo de saliva conectaba ambas bocas, las cuales estaban a centímetros de distancia, podían sentir la respiración del otro, la desesperación de sus bocas por llenar sus pulmones y volver a unirse. Se miraron a los ojos, azul sobre azul, el día y la noche, los ojos de Juvia se miraban brillosos, como esperando algo; Gray volvió a besarle, un beso igual o más apasionado que el anterior, un beso que demostraba cuanto la deseaba, mientras ambos se despojaban de sus abrigos y sus zapatos.

La tomó por la cintura, –sostente con tus piernas– ordenó Gray a la chica, quien sin dudarlo lo hizo, se encontraban uno sobre el otro, besándose, Gray la llevaba a la cama, los besos cada vez eran más urgidos y sus respiraciones más agitadas. La recostó sobre la cama y hablándole en el oído le dijo –te amo– antes de que Juvia pudiera reaccionar Gray comenzó a besar su oreja, a mordisquearla, haciendo que Juvia se retorciera en deseo; empezó a bajar, plantando besos por todo su cuello. Con una habilidosa mano empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa mientras bajaba aún más, besó sus clavículas y sus pechos.

–No es justo– dijo Juvia con las fuerzas que había juntado.

– ¿Qué cosa?– preguntó Gray mientras regresaba a besar el cuello de la joven.

–Que sólo yo, esté siendo desnudada– dijo la joven.

–Ah, entonces quieres verme desnudo– dijo Gray de forma pícara esperando llevarse un golpe de la chica que se encontraba debajo suyo.

–Sí, quiero verte, quiero sentirte– dijo Juvia con su cara en llamas sorprendiendo a su amante.

–Ya veo– dijo Gray mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones para después regresar al oído de la chica –yo también quiero verte– le dijo suavemente mientras le ayudaba a quitarse su playera y la despojaba de sus pantalones.

Gray la miró por un momento, le parecía perfecta, como si hubiera sido esculpida por los Dioses; Gray paseo sus dedos por encima del abdomen de la chica, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Él empezó a lamer su abdomen, dando besos y mordiscos por toda su piel, haciéndola estremecer y hundirse en el deseo, besaba cada centímetro de piel a su alcance; levantó un poco a la joven y mostrando todas sus habilidades desabrocho aquel trozo de tela que lo separaba de los senos de la chica. Gray se relamió los labios y empezó con su tarea, jugueteando con los pezones de la muchacha, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, haciéndola respirar de forma irregular; sus manos y sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a cada una de las curvas de la chica, cada espacio.

Tomó su pierna derecha y empezó a besar su muslo, subiendo poco a poco, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas y rastros de sus labios húmedos hasta llegar a la base de la pierna; hizo lo mismo con su pierna izquierda, remarcando cada mordida y besando con énfasis cada lunar, para después empezar a besar su sexo por encima de su ropa interior, y pasando su lengua por la totalidad de la prenda, se detuvo para succionar el clítoris de la chica a través de la delgada tela haciéndola empaparse aún más y retorcerse de la excitación. –Hueles deliciosamente- dijo él, haciéndola sonrojar aún más, pintando su cara del color del ocaso que hacía poco habían visto; Gray se deshizo de las bragas de Juvia, aquella prenda que estorbaba en su camino y sus carnales deseos, siguió besándola, lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, jugueteando con sus erguidos y sensibles pezones, haciéndola sentir placer y llenar la habitación de su delgada voz, sus balbuceos y gemidos que excitaban cada vez más a su acompañante. Juvia se retorcía, arqueando las piernas y elevando su espalda; Gray se levantó y yendo hacia su boca le besó, un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos que se profundizó hasta dejarlos a ambos hambrientos de más, necesitados de oxígeno. Juvia se encontraba en éxtasis, su cuerpo, su rostro, su voz; toda ella era una droga, de la cual Gray quería más. – ¿Puedo?– dijo Gray con dulzura y un deje de excitación, a lo que Juvia asintió lentamente.

Gray se despojó de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver su miembro; se encontraba erecto y sus ojos denotaban deseo, lentamente tentó la entrada de la joven, para después empezar a introducirse en ella. Juvia saltó un poco y en su cara se creó una mueca de dolor que alteró al joven, le tomó por los brazos preocupado –¿qué pasa?, ¿te siente mal?, te llevaré al médico– dijo el joven asustado, tratando de levantarse para buscar su ropa, más el agarre de la joven le detuvo.

–No es eso, es que duele– dijo Juvia claramente excitada pero con la mente clara.

– ¿Qué te duele?– preguntó el joven sin entender.

–Es…es mi pr-primera vez– dijo con la cara teñida de color escarlata. Gray se sentó en el borde de la cama, no podía creerlo, él, él estaba en la cama con una virgen, con su Juvia; estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Juvia lo abrazó por la espalda –tomé mi decisión, si estoy aquí es porque te amo, sólo te pido que seas gentil conmigo– Juvia esparció besos por toda la espalda y el cuello del joven.

Gray giró su cuerpo y besó tiernamente a su amada, –está bien, seré lo más amable que pueda– Gray separó las piernas de la muchacha quien se cubría el rostro con una almohada –no te tapes– dijo Gray apartando la almohada y robándole un beso, –quiero verte, quiero saber cómo te sientes, ¿está bien?– Juvia asintió. Gray empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente, dejando que la joven se acostumbrara al intruso entre sus piernas; Gray levantó las piernas de la chica, acomodándolas sobre sus hombros, cuando finalmente estuvo completamente dentro esperó a que la chica se adaptara para poder moverse.

Reacomodó las piernas de la chica, de forma que le dieran movilidad suficiente para recostarse sobre ella y besarla; de forma gentil limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de la chica –calma, esperaré a que te aclimates para moverme–.

La chica asintió y tomando una bocanada de aire dijo –estoy lista, por favor, hazlo– Gray besó sus labios y comenzó a moverse, dando estocadas primero lentas, aumentando la intensidad de a poco. El rostro de Juvia era un poema, los matices rojos que la adornaban, las gotas de sudor que brillaban sobre su piel desnuda; la embriagante esencia de jazmín que emanaba con cada movimiento.

Juvia cubrió su cara con ambos brazos, tratando de ocultar su rostro, ese excitante rostro que llenaba de gemidos la habitación –ya te lo dije, no cubras tu rostro– decía Gray mientras apartaba los brazos de la chica, la cara llorosa de Juvia alteró a Gray, quien aumentó la intensidad de las estocadas, –calma– dijo él inclinándose en su dirección y limpiando las lágrimas con sus labios –te amo, te deseo; te ves demasiado erótica con ese rostro, no dejes que nadie más lo vea– dijo Gray cerca de los labios de Juvia, tan cerca que sus palabras golpeaban en los labios de la chica.

Tales palabras sorprendieron a Juvia, quien únicamente atinó a decir entrecortadamente –y-o…–, la agitación y los gemidos la llevaron a respirar de una forma algo violenta, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la nueva velocidad de su compañero, –yo…–, no pudo decir más, los labios de Gray se cerraron sobre los suyos; Gray tomó los brazos de juvia y los colocó sobre sus hombros.

–Sostente– dijo él, pasando su brazo derecho por debajo de la espalda de Juvia, haciendo a su cuerpo vibrar, estremecerse bajo su toque; pasó entonces su brazo izquierdo por debajo del brazo de su excitada compañera, usando su mano para sostener la parte posterior de su cabeza. –Voy a le-vantarte– dijo con una voz áspera, llena de lujuria, y sin darle tiempo a nada la alzó, quedando ella sentada sobre el miembro palpitante de su amante; –em-pieza a… mov-erte– dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba el placer. Gray varió la velocidad y la intensidad de cada uno de los vaivenes que llevaban a cabo entre ambos.

Los gemidos empezaron a intensificarse, la altura era perfecta; Gray siguió succionando los pezones de la chica, haciéndola gemir más y más fuerte, hasta quedarse sin voz. El momento se acercaba, ambos pudieron notarlo, Juvia abrazó fuertemente la espalda de Gray, apretando sus pechos contra él en el proceso. Gray aumentó la velocidad, cada movimiento se hacía más y más profundo; de un momento a otro paró, dejando su duro miembro lo más dentro de Juvia posible –M-e… me ven-go…– dijo mientras el chorro de semen salía disparado justo dentro de las entrañas de la chica, haciéndola llegar también, arañando la espalda de Gray en el proceso.

Juvia se recostó en el hombro de Gray, sin fuerzas y respirando agitadamente, Gray sacó su falo, rozando el susceptible clítoris de la chica, haciéndola temblar y soltar un pequeño gemido justo en el oído de Gray. Su cuerpo sintió una corriente eléctrica, tomó el cuerpo de la chica, y acunándola frente a él comenzó a observarla, capturando cada detalle de su rostro; –eres hermosa– dijo para finalmente besarla. Su lengua invadió la cavidad del contrario, moviéndose, explorando cada pequeño espacio.

Juvia volvió a abrazar a Gray, amoldando su pecho al suyo. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello, el latido del contrario en su propio pecho; complementándose en perfecta armonía. –Disculpa si fui rudo– dijo Gray aún sin recuperar el aliento.

–No te preocupes– le respondió Juvia besando su cuello y su oreja.

–No hagas eso a menos de que quieras otra ronda– declaró Gray listo para seguir hasta el amanecer.

–… – no hubo respuesta de la chica que aún se mantenía adherida a su cuerpo.

–Vamos, no te enojes, sé que fui algo brusco, pero es que te veías demasiado erótica y no pude resistirme– espetaba él justificando sus actos.

–… – la habitación quedó en silencio.

–Juvia…– la única respuesta por parte de la aún sonrojada chica fue su acompasada, normalizada y delicada respiración; –siento mucho haberte cansado tanto– Gray volvió a acunarla con suavidad –si supieras cuan deliciosa te ves mientras duermes– dijo a la durmiente chica entre sus brazos. Con sumo cuidado la acomodó en la cama, –si lo supieras… – dijo el chico antes de besar la coronilla de quién descansaba a su lado. Los cubrió a ambos con una manta; aun así Juvia buscó el calor del cuerpo del contrario, acurrucándose en su pecho. –Podría acostumbrarme a esta vista– dijo abrazando con su brazo a la desprotegida chica; viéndola por un largo rato en silencio, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, acompañando a la chica en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció?, disculpen, pero es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escenas. Subiré el próximo capítulo el lunes (◕‿-)

Déjenme sus opiniones en un review! (✿◠‿◠)


	7. Capítulo 7: Naranja y Magnolia

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 7: Naranja y Magnolia [4° día]

–Demasiada luz– replicaba Gray apretando los parpados e intentado moverse para cubrir sus ojos. –… ¿Eh?... – a cada instante su consciencia era devuelta a la realidad, Gray abrió los ojos y pudo observar un delicado cuerpo sobre el suyo; movió los azules y alborotados cabellos de la chica que descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, jugueteando con los mechones y sonriendo al ser capaz de ver tal escenario sólo para él. _–Preciosa–_ Gray no podía dejar de pensar cuan bella se miraba aquella mujer que le entregó a él su primera vez.

Juvia comenzó a remolinearse y hacer gestos tal como lo haría un niño cuando se está despertando, sin embargo, no se despegó de Gray ni por un momento; Gray comenzó a reír lo más silenciosamente que pudo, elevando y descendiendo su pecho con cada una de las risas, haciéndola despertar. –Hola– dijo Juvia tallando sus ojos, se miraba cansada, pero hermosa, más hermosa que nunca.

–Hola– dijo Gray de vuelta, – ¿dormiste bien?– dijo el joven mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica mientras bostezaba.

–Sí– dijo la joven enderezando su torso para quedar cara a cara con Gray. Un ligero dolor recorrió su vientre, volviéndose cada vez más penetrante y fuerte, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, haciéndola caer en la cama; era como ser atravesada con una varilla, el dolor se extendía por todo su abdomen bajo, su cadera y espalda baja.

Gray se levantó rápidamente, preocupado por la joven – ¿estás bien? – dijo mientras la acomodaba boca arriba delicadamente.

–Sí, es sólo que me… duele la cadera un poco– dijo algo apenada; las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban como una película en la mente de Juvia, los sonidos y las sensaciones se volvían reales de nuevo por un instante, haciendo a la chica sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Se cubrió completamente con la manta, escondiendo su ahora enrojecido rostro, –estaré bien, sólo necesito un analgésico…– dijo tratando de levantarse, más el dolor la detuvo, mientras Gray la volvió a recostar; –Ok, tal vez dos sean mejor– dijo sonriendo para tratar de calmar a Gray.

–Lo siento, es mi culpa que te duela el cuerpo– dijo Gray algo afligido mientras se vestía; Gray se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomándola por los hombros la recargó sobre si para acomodar las almohadas de forma que ella pudiera sentarse sin sentir mucho dolor. –Tómate tu tiempo para descansar– dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a juntar la ropa de Juvia, para luego rebuscar en su mochila y finalmente en el pequeño mini-bar de la habitación –dejaré tu ropa y los analgésicos aquí– dijo colocando las cosas en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama –Iré a traerte algo de comida, no tardaré– dijo besando la frente de la chica y dándole un último vistazo antes de salir de la habitación, como tratando de grabarla en su mente.

Juvia tomó los analgésicos y leyó la caja –Analgésicos con antiespasmódicos de acción prolongada; eso significa que tardarán un rato en actuar– tomó dos y los introdujo en su boca, y dando una bocanada de agua los ingirió. _–Tal vez si me doy un baño tibio mi dolor disminuya más rápido–_ pensó Juvia, y dando uso a toda su fuerza llegó al baño aún enredada en la sábana de la cama y llevando su ropa en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía la tela que hace poco perteneciese a la cama; el baño tenía una bañera enorme, lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas entraran, además de tener también una pequeña regadera –que raro que colocaran la bañera y la regadera por separado– se dijo Juvia a sí misma. Juvia dejó a un lado su ropa y abrió el agua de la bañera, agregó algunas sales de azahar* a la tina, dejando que se llenara lentamente, desprendiendo y llenando la habitación de aquel tan relajante aroma.

Se deshizo de aquel único trozo de tela que apenas cubría su cuerpo, una sábana blanca que pertenecía al lecho donde yacían los recuerdos de su recién perdida doncellez. Entró a la regadera para deshacerse del sudor y los restos de arena del día anterior, pasando sus manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo; su cadera dolía, su vientre dolía, pero el agua caliente y los efectos del analgésico empezaron a llevárselos, era como si el agua se llevara todo el dolor. Una vez limpia pasó a la bañera, cerró el grifo del agua y entró, dejando que su cuerpo descansara con el calor y el olor que emanaban del agua de la tina.

–Juvia, espero que te gusten los panqueques– dijo Gray al entrar en la habitación con algunas bolsas, más no encontró respuesta, cosa que lo extrañó, –la ropa ya no está, además le dolía el cuerpo, así que probablemente esté en el baño– Gray dejó los comestibles en la mesa. – ¿Juvia, estás ahí?– dijo tocando la puerta del baño, _–tonto, ¿dónde más podría estar?_ – se dijo a sí mismo; escuchó a alguien cantando desde dentro del cuarto de baño. –Juvia, ya llegué– dijo abriendo la puerta con naturalidad. Y ahí estaba, como sacada de un sueño; ella se encontraba cubierta por la ligera espuma de la tina, su piel rosácea y aporcelanada, Gray tragó saliva. –Traje panqueques… – dijo Gray sin poder alejar la mirada.

–En un momento salgo– dijo a su acompañante mientras estiraba una de sus manos en busca de una toalla para cubrir su desnudez, cuando un haz de dolor pasó por su cuerpo, atravesándola.

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te duele?– dijo Gray colocando sus manos en los hombros de la adolorida chica.

–La espalda baja– dijo sinceramente, más por el dolor que por otra cosa.

–Tengo una idea, ¿me dejas probar?– dijo Gray con un pícaro gesto.

–C-claro…– dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

Gray se sacó la ropa, mostrando lentamente cada centímetro de su piel, tentándola, haciéndola sonrojar; –muévete un poco hacia adelante– dijo entrando a la bañera, sentándose detrás suya. –Inclínate hacia al frente– le dijo colocando sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

Juvia recogió sus piernas y las abrazó, recargando sus pechos en ellas; Gray empezó a masajear lentamente la espalda y cadera de Juvia, masajeando firme, pero de una manera muy relajante. El chico comenzó a besar el trayecto de la columna de la zagala, desde su cuello hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Después de darse una baño juntos era hora de comer, –te espero fuera– dijo el joven antes de retirarse del cuarto de baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

En no más de 5 minutos Juvia salió, algunas gotas de agua aún permanecían en su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir seductora, su piel tersa y de apariencia apetitosa, y su cabello que desprendía un ligero aroma a Magnolia.

–Comamos– dijo la chica tomando asiento junto a Gray en la cama.

–Claro, después de comer debemos regresar; nuestra próxima cita espera en casa– dijo Gray sirviendo la comida.

 _– ¿Cita?, ¿acaso habría más citas?–_ pensaba Juvia mientras comía su desayuno, disfrutando cada mordisco; – ¿qué debería ponerme?, y… ¿cuál es la masa del sol?– preguntó Juvia entre risas.

Gray empezó a reír con la usual "broma" de Juvia –Ponte algo cómodo y abrigador, porque estaremos fuera algo tarde… pasaré por ti a las 7 pm–.

Así, después de terminar su comida, se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes para regresar; se pasaron todo el viaje platicando y riendo, una vez en la ciudad cada uno tomó un taxi para llegar a sus hogares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ***Azahar (o flor de naranjo):** Significa castidad, lo cual como se pudo leer en el capítulo anterior, Juvia le entregó a Gray.

¿Qué les pareció?, yo sé que no está tan emocionante como el anterior, pero bueno. (~￣▽￣)~

Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones en un review (｡◕‿◕｡)


	8. Cap 8:Gardenias y las Llaves del Corazón

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 8: Gardenias y las Llaves del corazón

 _–Ya debe haber llegado el paquete–_ pensaba la chica mientras bajaba del taxi; en su buzón había un paquete y una nota. Uno era una pequeña caja adornada con motivos de pequeñas gotas de Juvia de distintos colores y tamaños; la chica tomó el paquete y la nota, empezando a leer en voz alta: –Señorita Juvia Loxar, el paquete que ha ordenado está en el edificio del servicio de correos, favor de pasar por él". –Perfecto– dijo la chica entrando a su casa y colocando el paquete en la península de la cocina, –quiero algo de café– expresó como hablando a la máquina en su cocina. Arregló todo para que la pequeña cafetera unipersonal tuviera listo su café en cuanto ella estuviera lista para salir.

Juvia subió a su baño, dándose un rápido baño con la esencia de moras que guardaba en una de las pequeñas repisas blancas. Llegó a su habitación envuelta en su toalla, mostrando gran parte de su piel, y entrando a su vestidor comenzó a elegir su atuendo para la cita de esa misma noche, tomó uno de sus pantalones entallados, eligió los de color ciruelo, unas botas negras que llegaban hasta una tercera parte de su chamorro, se colocó una blusa de manga larga color granada con un diseño a rayas blancas. Tomó su abrigo largo color negro, junto con unos aretes plata en forma de pequeños copos de nieve y una bufanda color gris. Dejó su cabello suelto y liso, decorándolo con una delgada y pequeña diadema en tonos plata y dorado, con forma de hojas de olivo y como maquillaje sólo colocó un poco de brillo labial color frambuesa, justo después de aplicarse una crema hidratante con un ligero olor a fresas.

–Las 2– dijo para sí misma, –aún hay tiempo–, bajó rápidamente y comenzó a cocinarse algo simple, unas quesadillas con pollo a la plancha marinado con limón acompañado de una salsa de aguacate; comió rápidamente y entonces lo recordó, ¡el paquete!, lo tomó entre sus manos, inspeccionándolo. _–Sin remitente, ¿quién lo habrá mandado?–_ , Juvia comenzó a abrir el paquete, tratando de no romper aquel papel tan bello que lo envolvía; abrió los ojos extasiada al ver el contenido, era una pequeña maceta que tenía una gardenia blanca*. –Qué extraño, ¿y esta flor? – dijo la chica levantando la maceta adornada con un pequeño listón violeta, –que bonita–; le agregó un poco de agua y la situó en la base de la ventana, –aquí tendrás suficiente luz– hablaba con cariño a la pequeña planta.

Tomó sus llaves, su cartera y sus pertenencias vitales para su salida; cerró la casa y se dirigió hacia la oficina de correos.

–Disculpe, buenas tardes, vengo a recoger un paquete– dijo Juvia al hombre detrás del mostrador.

– ¿A nombre de quién? – preguntó amablemente el hombre.

– Juvia Loxar– respondió la chica rápidamente, a lo que el hombre revisó en su computadora la lista de los paquetes en almacén.

–En seguida traigo su paquete– dijo el encargado mientras se marchaba en busca del regalo destinado para Gray. –Aquí está– dijo dando la pequeña caja a la chica, –sólo regáleme su firma en esta boleta– enunció mientras le pasaba a Juvia un papel y señalaba en él el lugar a firmar con una pluma; Juvia firmó y pasó a retirarse despidiéndose del empleado que le atendió amablemente.

Juvia subió a su auto, encendió la música y la calefacción del mismo; y recargándose en su asiento abrió la caja para asegurarse de que su pedido había sido enviado correctamente. Juvia suspiró aliviada, ahí estaba, justo frente a ella estaba el collar que encargó, una cadena de plata con un pequeño colguije de tungsteno en forma de púa con una pequeña inscripción de oro blanco con la llave de Sol y la de Fa unidas en forma de un corazón; –espero que le guste– dijo cerrando la cajita negra que protegía el pequeño obsequio.

Juvia encendió el auto y se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar, en el camino su celular sonó, a lo que ella contestó con ayuda de su manos libres; – ¿Bueno, quién habla? –.

–Juvia, soy yo– la tan conocida voz resonaba en su oído.

–G-Gray, ¿qué pasó?, aún es temprano– dijo la joven mirando el reloj de su estéreo mientras bajaba un poco el volumen de la música, y es que apenas eran las 2:30 de la tarde.

–Quería saber si te gusta ir a comer antes de la cita–.

– ¿Eh?... – qué raro que le preguntara, por lo general Gray la llevaría a cualquier parte sin avisar, –por supuesto, me encantaría–.

–Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué tipo de comida te gusta?, aparte de los dulces– la risa de Gray se escuchó del otro lado de la línea,

–No soy quisquillosa con la comida, donde sea que vayamos está bien… mientras cumpla con los requisitos mínimos de salubridad– aclaró la chica que contestaba con una sonrisa que era perceptible en la conversación por la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras.

–Muy bien, entonces llegaré muy puntual por ti, te veo en un rato– después de esas palabras se escuchó como se cortó la llamada desde el otro lado.

–Rayos– decía Juvia riendo, –nunca me deja despedirme–.

Una vez en su casa Juvia buscó en su pequeño sótano por las decoraciones que tenía guardadas para regalos, y es que a Juvia le gustaba tener toda clase de cosas para estas ocasiones; colocó la pequeña caja en una bolsita color plata con un pequeño moño color azul marino y lo guardó en su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ***Gardenia:** Amor secreto.

Muy bien, nos vamos acercando al fin, o más bien a los finales; ¿cómo creen que terminará?

El próximo capítulo lo subiré el sábado, ya que éste y el próximo no son muy largos; el capítulo 10 trataré de subirlo el martes o miércoles, dependiendo es esto decidiré la fecha en la que colgar los finales.

Déjenme un review con sus comentarios. (^ω^)


	9. Cap 9:Corceles Blancos y Flores de Fuego

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 9: Corceles blancos y Flores de fuego

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó en toda la casa, Juvia se levantó del diván de la sala, donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba viendo un programa de cocina. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Gray, vestido con una playera negra casi imperceptible bajo la cazadora blanca que llevaba, unos jeans desgastados y unos vans color ónix.

–Hola, ¿quieres pasar? – preguntó la chica, confundiendo a Gray.

–Creí que iríamos a comer– dijo mientras parpadeaba tratando de aclarar su mente.

–Podemos comer aquí– anunció haciendo una seña para que entrara y le siguiera hasta la península e invitándolo a tomar asiento. – ¿qué desea comer caballero? – Dijo tratando de imitar a un camarero, –tenemos… pasta Alfredo, pasta Alfredo y… pasta Alfredo como complemento y pollo a la plancha como guarnición, con o sin vegetales al vapor– manifestó la joven – ¡ah!... y de beber– dijo efusivamente, –tenemos vino Viognier– recitó por última vez el "variado" menú; –entonces… ¿qué desea ordenar?

Gray cerró los ojos pensativamente y pasó los dedos índice y pulgar por el mentón, como reflexionando su elección debido a la "complejidad" del repertorio del "chef" –hemm… creo que tomaré la pasta Alfredo…– dijo para después hacer una pausa y seguir "pensando".

–Excelente decisión–.

El joven paseo sus ojos por el techo del recinto, –también el pollo con los vegetales– declaró, aseverando sobre su decisión de los vegetales; –y un poco de su mejor Viognier–.

Juvia hizo como que escribía mientras asentía, y levantando la vista para clavar sus topacios ojos en él le preguntó – ¿algo más señor? –.

–Si no es mucha molestia, desearía la compañía de la chica más hermosa del lugar, no me gusta comer solo– declaró mientras sostenía una de las manos de la chica.

–Será un placer– dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, –sólo permítame traer la comida– enunció antes de ir por los dos platos que tenía bajo una tapa térmica, colocó los platos frente a las sillas de los "comensales" y se sentó al lado de Gray para tener una apacible comida.

Juvia recogió los trastos una vez terminada la comida y los lavó con ayuda de Gray como un matrimonio de recién casados; – ¿aún tenemos tiempo? – preguntó la chica haciendo su mejor puchero.

– ¿Tiempo?... – dijo mirando el reloj, el cuál apenas marcaba las 4:15 pm. –Sí, claro, pero… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – sentenció el joven mientras la miraba como su rostro cambiaba de un puchero a una de… ¿desafío?; –eh… ¿Juvia…?– la chica terminó por sonreír y jalarlo hacia la sala. La chica comenzó a buscar en uno de los muebles. – ¿Juvia…? ¿Qué estás…?– Gray no pudo terminar su oración cuando Juvia le lanzó un pequeño objeto.

–Atrápalo– dijo la chica mientras le arrojaba un control de Wii; –dijiste que teníamos tiempo, juguemos un rato– dijo encendiendo el aparato y ambos controles. Juvia colocó un videojuego y volteó a ver a Gray con una sonrisa burlona, –veamos que tan bien bailas– dijo a la par que empezaba la intro del JustDance. La pareja se pasó varias horas jugando, haciendo poses raras y riendo el uno del otro hasta que dieron las 6:30 pm.

–Vamos, es hora de irnos– dijo Gray mirando su reloj.

– ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Juvia mientras guardaba las complementos de su consola y apagaba la TV.

– Sabes que me encanta sorprenderte, pero ya que tú me sorprendiste a mí, creo que puedo darte una pista– dijo mientras salían de la casa y subían al auto de Gray; –sólo diré una palabra, puedes sacar las conclusiones que desees, pero no te diré si la respuesta es correcta o no– enunció mientras reía un poco –caballos".

La cara de Juvia se volvió un signo de interrogación, ¿acaso irían a montar?, no, ya era muy tarde para ello, ¿a las carreras?... _– ¡ni siquiera hay un hipódromo en la ciudad, Juvia! –_ se "corrigió" a sí misma, _–pero… no se me ocurre nada más que implique caballos–_ se dijo la chica.

–Ya llegamos– dijo indicándole que abriera lo ojos; frente a Juvia estaba un hermoso carrusel lleno de caballos blancos con riendas doradas, claro, eran de metal, pero eso no hacía que dejaran de ser caballos.

–Tramposo– murmuró Juvia para sí misma mientras trataba de no reír.

Gray se inclinó un poco y ofreció su mano a la joven, – ¿me acompañaría a dar un pequeño paseo, mi lady?– Gray mostró una sonrisa digna de cualquier comercial de pasta dental.

–Claro– dijo la chica inclinándose a la altura de Gray y tomándolo por el brazo, –pero sólo si monta a mi lado–.

Gray arrastró a Juvia a todas las atracciones posibles, parecían un par de niños, divirtiéndose y riendo; incluso Gray ganó un pequeño panda de peluche para su adorable acompañante.

–Ya sólo falta una atracción más– dijo mientras descansaba junto con la chica en una banca, – ¿vamos? – dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano en dirección de la chica, elevando ambas comisuras y suavizando su mirada, observándola tiernamente.

–Vamos– respondió Juvia, posando su mano sobre la suya para levantarse y abrazarlo mientras reía de felicidad.

La última atracción, la rueda de la fortuna, gigante, majestuosa, llena de luces y vibrantes colores; –subamos– dijo él, dejándola pasar primero. Juvia contemplaba el paisaje nocturno, como capturando cada detalle y almacenándolo en su memoria. –Juvia– dijo Gray haciéndola girar; ahí estaba él, mirándola fijamente, cada una de sus facciones, de sus respiraciones, su todo, iluminado tenuemente frente la obscuridad de la bóveda celeste. Gray observó su reloj –ya es hora–, dijo sonriéndole. Juvia entreabrió sus labios, lista para preguntar el significado de esas palabras, cuando un pitido la hizo voltear por la ventanilla; en ese preciso momento una enorme y estruendosa explosión de colores se hizo presente, iluminando el cielo y los ojos de la chica, haciéndola sonreír llena de felicidad y mirar a Gray, para de inmediato volver a mirar los fuegos artificiales.

–Es… hermoso– las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica sin pensarlo.

–Tú eres más hermosa– dijo Gray mientras se acercaba para besarla, ese beso, ese preciso momento, Juvia juró que jamás lo olvidaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento, sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero ya casi terminamos; el martes subiré el capítulo 10 y el sábado próximo colocaré los finales. (¬‿¬)

Espero me tengan paciencia y me dejen sus comentarios en un review! (◡‿◡✿)

Cada review vuelve a Juvia más hermosa! (◕‿◕✿)


	10. Capítulo 10: Sueño Nocturno

Primero que nada, Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 10: Sueño Nocturno**

Los rayos de luz se colaban por entre las cortinas, haciendo que el ocupante de la enorme cama abriera sus zafiros orbes y sus labios besaran la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana.

Juvia visualizó una caja que se encontraba en su pie de cama, recordando el momento en que ésta llego a sus manos; Gray se la dio, pidiéndole que revisara el contenido por la mañana.

– ¿Qué podrá ser? – preguntó la chica al aire sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta; Juvia se movió por encima de su cama, tomando la caja y sentándose, recargando su cuerpo en la cabecera de su cama, colocando una almohada en su espalda. La joven chica abrió el paquete frente a ella, sus labios se abrieron y su boca saboreó las palabras que no salieron de su garganta; frente a ella se encontraba un hermoso vestido blanco de escote en forma de corazón, ceñido a la cintura por un gran y brillante lazo de seda negra, con una falda de tela raso y sobre ésta otra falda llena de capas de tul. Dentro Juvia también encontró un par de medias negras translúcidas con un diseño de pequeños rombos, unos pendientes largos de oro blanco con una estrella de zafiro y unos pequeños zirconios simulando el camino de una estrella fugaz, junto con un collar a juego y unos tacones negros de charol.

La chica puso los presentes a un lado y tomó una pequeña nota que se encontraba en el fondo de la caja:

 **Para Juvia:**

 **Quisiera que me hicieras el honor de usar**

 **este vestido en la cita de esta noche.**

 **Te esperaré en el restaurante**

 **"** **Sogno Notturno" a las 9.**

 **Atte: Gray**

–Así que hoy no hay interrogantes acerca del lugar– dijo la chica algo sorprendida, –bueno, al menos no faltó la sorpresa– Juvia apreció el vestido con claro afecto en su mirada; volteó a ver el reloj, las 10 de la mañana, _–si cree que se sorprenderá por el vestido, entonces haré que quede pasmado al verme–_ pensó la chica para sí misma, como sin querer decirlo, como si alguien fuera a esparcir el "secreto" que estaba planeando en su mente.

Juvia empezó a llevar a cabo el plan. –Primero lo primero–, la chica tomó su teléfono y pasó rápido el dedo por sus contactos –aquí está–, Juvia colocó el teléfono en su oído, cada timbre la desesperaba, su plan tenía que salir a la perfección, _–contesta, vamos, por favor–_ , se escuchó el descolgar desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Dragneel–.

 _– ¿Natsu? –_ Juvia revisó su teléfono para verificar el contacto _–Lucy, eso sólo puede significar que están juntos–_ Juvia volvió a colocar el celular en su oído.

– ¿Bueno?, Dragneel al habla– decía Natsu.

–Natsu, pásame a Lucy–.

– ¿Juvia?, ¿para que la quieres?, ¿cómo te está yendo con hielito? – al parecer Natsu olvidó el punto de la llamada de Juvia, pero para su buena suerte parecía ser que Lucy acababa de entrar en la habitación.

–Natsu, te traje tu chocolate caliente… ¿qué haces con mi teléfono? –.

–Trato de hablar con Juvia–.

– ¿Juvia?, ¡dame el teléfono! –, al parecer una mini batalla por el celular era llevada a cabo por la pareja.

– ¡Chicos, solamente pongan la llamada en altavoz! – gritaba Juvia desesperadamente, pero por suerte, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

– ¡Juvia! estás en altavoz, te escuchamos– dijo Lucy emocionada, – ¿cómo te atreves a no contactarme hasta ahora? – la voz de la chica cambió por completo, reprochando a su peliazul amiga sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

–Pero bueno, respóndeme, ¿cómo te está yendo con el hielito? – preguntó de nuevo el sonriente novio de Lucy.

Como por arte de magia el estado de ánimo de Lucy cambió de nuevo, –sí, dinos–.

–Pues, precisamente por eso te llamo Lucy, necesito de tus contactos–.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó el sonido de algo caer, seguido del quejido de Natsu – ¿cuál es tu plan? – el tono de Juvia había dicho todo.

–Tenemos una cita esta noche, necesito de tu amigo, ya sabes "Cáncer"; debo dejarlo con la boca abierta – explicaba la chica. "Cáncer", un gran estilista, muy amigo de Lucy, el cuál haría cualquier cosa por ella.

–Cuenta con ello, llegará con todo su equipo a tu casa, sólo dime a qué hora los quieres– decía su cómplice amiga.

–A las 7, dejo todo en tus manos– Juvia cortó la llamada.

Para las 6 de la tarde Juvia estaba alistando todo lo necesario, a su conjunto agregó una pequeña cartera de color negro, que pareciera estar hecha de charol y un aplique de color plata en la orilla.

La chica entró a su baño, dejó la tina llenándose con agua tibia y tomó una de las esencias entre sus manos _–madreselva–_ , la joven tomó un relajante baño, cuidando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Quince minutos antes de las 7 el timbre sonó, Juvia bajó a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba el equipo que Lucy consiguió: "Cáncer", Levy, Erza y la misma Lucy.

–No te pasees así por la casa, te resfriarás– dijo sobreprotectoramente Erza, la mayor de las 4.

–Es bueno verte– saludó Levy al pasar.

–Aquí está el equipo asombro–.

–Gracias Lucy, aunque el nombre es algo raro– Juvia tomó aire; –Gracias por venir chicas, creo que Lucy les explicó todo– la cara de todos los presentes se volvió de complicidad.

"Cáncer" se encargaría del peinado de Juvia, un recogido bajo del lado derecho con risos en la coleta y un broche con forma de pequeñas margaritas hechas de piedras blancas y zafiro. Lucy se encargó del maquillaje, unos smokey eyes en color plata y negro, algo de rímel para acentuar las pestañas de la joven, labial color coral y rubor rosa pálido. Erza y Levy hicieron su manicura y pedicura, pintaron sus uñas de negro y brillos plata; además de agregarle un reloj de color plata con pequeñas piedras color turquesa. Juvia se colocó un poco de perfume, Winter-Natch, un perfume que, tal como decía su nombre, olía a una noche de invierno; estaba lista, definitivamente quedaría helado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disculpen la brevedad de los capítulos, sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado; además, prometo no decepcionarlos con los finales (◕‿-)

Bueno nenes, tengan un lindo día, no me maten y déjenme un review con sus opiniones. (≧◡≦)


	11. Final 1: Genciana y Crisantemo

Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

Esta historia es multi finales, pueden tomar el que gusten como "verdadero"; a mí me gusta en especial el 2°.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Final 1: Genciana y Crisantemo**

–Gracias a todos por venir– despedía Juvia a sus amigos con un abrazo mientras se iban.

–Que tengas mucha suerte en tu cita– dijo Levy antes de salir por la puerta.

–No necesita suerte, sólo confianza– dijo Erza guiñando un ojo a Juvia.

–Es cierto– aclaró Lucy, asintiendo con sus ojos cerrados, abriéndolos en un momento, –al fin de cuentas, está preciosa, hicimos un gran trabajo– dijo sonriendo; –bueno, nosotras nos vamos– mencionó mientras miraba su reloj, –yo creo que tú también deberías ir saliendo, conduce con cuidado, hay nieve en el camino– enunció mientras se alejaba con las chicas.

–Sí, gracias– gritó desde el interior de su casa; –necesito ir por mi cartera– se dijo a sí misma, justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, –que raro, ¿las chicas olvidarían algo? – se preguntó Juvia dirigiéndose a la entrada. – ¿qué olvidaron? – dijo riendo mientras abría la puerta, más frente a ella no estaba ninguna de sus amigas, sino Lyon. –L-Lyon… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica.

–Te ves muy guapa– piropeó Lyon, – ¿vas a salir… con Gray? – cuestionó Lyon con una sonrisa desganada.

–Sí… hee… ¿puedo preguntar… la razón de tu visita? – trató de averiguar la joven.

–No…– susurró el chico con un rostro lleno de desdicha.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Juvia al no entender los murmureos del joven frente a ella.

–… ¡No vayas! – Gritó Lyon, tomando a la chica por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos, acongojado, como a punto de llorar; –por favor… no vayas–.

Juvia no entendía la situación, solamente se zafó de su agarre y le respondió sinceramente; –Lyon… no puedo hacer eso, él me está esperando, no puedo…– la chica se detuvo por un instante para corregirse a sí misma, –mejor dicho, no quiero faltar a esta cita– exclamó mientras lo miraba al rostro, –así que por favor– Juvia caminó a la puerta y la abrió, –… retírate– le pidió al chico mientras apuntaba a la salida.

Lyon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo Juvia era así de… fuerte? –Juv-…– las palabras que planeaba decir se vieron interrumpidas por la mirada de la chica.

–Por favor, sólo vete– pidió la chica.

Lyon se encaminó a la puerta y mientras pasaba a su lado dijo en voz baja –por favor, mientras aún soy amable–, para después perderse entre la obscuridad de la noche.

Juvia lo observó hasta que vio su figura desvanecerse, –que raro fue todo esto– dijo tomando su hombro mientras se apretaba a sí misma hacia ese punto, tratando de calmarse. _– ¿Qué querría decir con "mientras aún soy amable"? –_ se preguntaba silenciosamente tratando de calmar el escalofrío que le causaba el pensar en ello; _–no debe ser nada–_ , se repitió una y otra vez hasta calmarse. La chica observó el reloj en su muñeca, –ya es tarde, debería irme– dijo antes de tomar su cartera, el regalo para Gray y sus llaves.

Juvia tardó un poco en dar con la dirección del restaurante, ya que Gray no la colocó en la tarjeta tuvo que investigar un poco y confiar en su GPS; el aparato la llevó unas 2 calles atrás, pero eso no le importó, podía ver el restaurante con claridad desde el lugar donde estacionó; un gran edificio de paredes rojas muy vistosas. La joven bajó de su auto, tomó un gran respiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios, y se encaminó hacia su cita.

Un auto cerró su pasó, unos cuantos centímetros más y Juvia hubiera sido arrollada, la chica se puso pálida, y cayó al suelo de la impresión, ¿qué clase de persona…? ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?

Del vehículo frente a ella salió Lyon, ¿acaso la había seguido?, la mirada de Juvia se encontraba perdida, como buscando la respuesta en el aire helado que se colaba entre las grises hebras de su chaqueta. –L-Lyon…– dijo la chica tratando de comprender la razón de aparición frente a ella.

Lyon la miró desde arriba, –te lo pedí amablemente– dijo torciendo el rostro, juntando sus labios casi en una expresión de asco; – ¡te lo pedí! – gritó asustando a la joven que se hallaba sentada sobre sus rodillas frente a él.

–Ly-…– Juvia no pudo terminar su frase.

– ¡Cállate! – Vociferó el chico que se hallaba de pie ante ella, – ¡cállate, cállate!... ¡cállate! – su rostro parecía descomponerse cada vez más. –Te lo pedí, te pedí que te alejaras de él– Juvia no comprendía nada, ¿acaso Lyon estaba... celoso? –Te lo pedí… ¿por qué no puedes simplemente alejarte de él?, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? –.

En ese instante Juvia recordó las palabras de Gray: **_"Juvia, él es un viejo amigo, se llama Lyon"_** , ahora todo tenía sentido, era porque el implicado era Gray. La joven se levantó y se colocó frente a Lyon, –Lyon, lo siento, no puedo… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos– exclamó para después tratar de seguir su camino, más el agarre de Lyon en su muñeca la detuvo.

– ¿Mis sentimiento? jajajaja– rió frenéticamente, – ¿qué vas a saber tú de mis sentimientos? – Lyon la lanzó al cofre del auto, –eres injusta– dijo mirándola con desprecio, – ¡tan injusta!, ¡hablando de mis sentimientos como si supieras una mierda sobre mí! – Lyon no le permitía levantarse. –Tú… ¡tú lo alejaste de mí! – El odio se hizo presente en su rostro, – ¡¿por qué tenías que llevarte a Gray?! –; los ojos de Juvia se abrieron con sorpresa ante la declaración de Lyon.

–Tú… A ti… A ti te gusta Gray– las palabras salieron pesadamente de su boca, con cada palabra una bocanada de aire blanco salía; la noche estaba volviéndose más y más fría.

– ¡Si ya lo entiendes, entonces aléjate del él! – dijo Lyon con rabia, fuera de sí.

–Lo entiendo, pero por la misma razón que tú quieres alejarme de él, yo quiero permanecer a su lado– anunció la chica tratando de separar su cuerpo del frío y duro metal del automóvil; el sonido de su teléfono se escuchó en el breve silencio que se hizo tras sus palabras.

–Si no vas a dejarlo…– los ojos de Lyon no mostraban ningún signo de humanidad, como si hubiera sido consumido por la ira – ¡ENTONCES MUERE! – dijo clavando un puñal en el vientre de la chica mientras la jalaba hacia él, para hacer que éste entrara más profundo; los ojos de Juvia se abrieron más que nunca, ese dolor, ese insoportable dolor, cortándole las entrañas. –Te dije que no vinieras… te dije que me hicieras caso mientras aún era amable…– sacó el arma blanca del cuerpo de la chica, –… eres injusta– dijo mientras el cuerpo de la chica caía. La caja que contenía el presente para Gray se soltó de su mano, – ¿qué es esto? – Dijo con una mirada perdida, – ¿acaso es un regalo para… GRAY? – Preguntó ferozmente mientras lo abría –seguro que le encantará– dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo y sacando del mismo una flor, – ¿sabes?, te lo cambiaré por esta flor… una flor justo como tú–.

Juvia se encontraba tirada en un charco de su sangre, sin poder moverse o hablar mucho, la herida era profunda, y la falta del vital líquido en su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerla caer en la inconsciencia.

–Esta flor…– dijo Lyon, –esta flor es como tú, es injusta…– escupió las palabras directo de su boca mientras la lanzaba en su vientre lanzaba.

Juvia llevó su temblorosa mano hacia la flor llena de su propia sangre _–_ _caliente, todo lo que tocan mis manos se siente… tan caliente_ _–._

–Ah, así que… quieres saber el nombre de esa flor– dijo mirándola con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, –es natural, ya que es justo como tú–.

La voz de Lyon se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, la conciencia de Juvia empezó a fallar, su mundo se llenaba de obscuridad, de silencio, como las noches de invierno.

–Genciana*– fueron las últimas palabras que pudo captar Juvia.

 _–El dolor, el frío…es cierto, aquí es donde empezó todo_ – los ojos de Juvia se cerraron para siempre.

Una sombra apareció detrás de Lyon, una figura que temblaba de ira y que rompió en llanto al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica en el suelo, su cara pálida, sin color y su vestido blanco manchado por completo de rojo. –L-Lyon… ¿qué has hecho? – dijo la voz temblorosa de Gray.

–Ah… Gray, te tengo un presente– dijo sonriendo como si nada y entregándole la pequeña caja que acababa de robar de su víctima junto con un crisantemo* de color violeta.

Gray lo miró consternado y se acercó a Juvia, tomándola entre sus brazos.

– ¡No la toques, está sucia! – bramó el chico tratando de jalar a Gray para alejarlo del cuerpo de la joven.

– ¡No me toques! – Gritó Gray, – ¡jamás te me vuelvas a acercar! – vociferó el joven con sus ojos cubiertos en llanto.

– ¡P-pero… ella era injusta! – exclamó Lyon.

– ¿Injusta?, ¡¿no te parece a ti más injusto robar su vida?!, ¡vete!... ¡LARGATE! – Gray no podía más, abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de la chica y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

–Y-yo… yo no puedo perderte, ¡preferiría morir! – gritó de forma desesperada el peliblanco.

–Para mí ya no existes…estás muerto– dijo Gray amargamente sin despegarse de la joven.

–Entonces…– Lyon colocó la flor y la caja a un lado del joven, –…que así sea– una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras el cuchillo cortaba rápidamente su yugular ante los impactados ojos de Gray, de los cuales no dejaban de brotar lágrimas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*Genciana: Eres injusta

*Crisantemo violeta: no soporto la idea de perder tu amor

Gracias por haber seguido la historia, por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a leerla

¡Dejenme un review con sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias! (✿◠‿◠)


	12. Final 2: Petricor y Carmín

Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

Esta historia es multi finales, pueden tomar el que gusten como "verdadero"; a mí me gusta éste en especial.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Final 2: Petricor y Carmín**

–En serio que gracias chicas– decía Juvia despidiendo a sus amigas.

–No hay porque, divierte– dijo Lucy guiñando un ojo mientras sacaba a todos con ella.

–Todo está listo– dijo la chica mientras se observaba en el espejo, –seguramente se quedará sin palabras–; un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus comisuras se elevaban y su mirada se enternecía. El sonido del teléfono sonando la sacó de su trance; _– ¿quién será a esta hora? –_ Se preguntó la chica mientras corría a contestar, – ¿bueno? –.

–Juvia, soy yo, Gray, sólo quería comentarte que ya estoy en el restaurante; siento decirte esto, pero no hay lugar para estacionarse, de hecho tuve que dejar mi auto unas calles atrás, creo que hay espacio por ahí. Bueno, te esperaré– Gray cortó la llamada sin dejar que Juvia dijera nada.

–Probablemente ya esté dentro del restaurante y no quiso hacer mucho alboroto– lo excusaba la joven. –Debería irme yendo– dijo tomando su bolso, sus llaves, y por supuesto, el regalo de Gray.

Juvia colocó la dirección del restaurante en el GPS, _–que bien que investigué la ubicación antes de que todos llegaran–_ dijo suspirando.

Su teléfono sonó, Juvia contestó con ayuda de su manos libres. –Bueno, ¿quién habla? – exclamó la joven.

–Juvia, soy Lyon–.

 _– ¿Lyon?, ¿cómo sabía Lyon su número? –_ pensó la chica adentrándose en sus pensamientos _._

Y como si la hubiera escuchado, contestó –Gray me dio tu número, sólo quería saber si querías salir a tomar un café o algo– enunció el peliblanco desde el otro lado de la línea.

–En este momento no puedo…– dijo la chica, titubeando un poco, –en este instante yo…– sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el joven.

–Lo sé, tienes una cita con Gray– dijo Lyon.

– ¿G-Gray te lo dijo? – preguntó la chica mientras estacionaba su automóvil; había llegado a su destino.

–Sí, se veía emocionado, más de lo que nunca lo he visto; pero ten cuidado, suele ser extremista– mencionó el joven mientras reía un poco. –Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres saber más sobre él– dijo el joven mientras Juvia bajaba del auto

–Está bien, hablaré contigo luego, gracias– exclamó la chica antes de colgar.

Juvia observó su reloj, –ya voy tarde, será mejor que me apure–.

–No hay prisa señorita– una voz se escuchó tras ella.

– ¿G-Gray?... ¿eres tú? – preguntó la chica; la poca iluminación no le permitía ver con claridad.

–Sí, soy yo, ven un momento, tengo algo que mostrarte antes de ir a cenar– dijo mientras entraba en un pequeño parque entre los edificios.

–Gray, ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba la chica.

Gray la miro de arriba abajo, escaneándola, guardando cada detalle de ella en su memoria. –Te ves hermosa– agregó el chico.

–Gracias– dijo la chica sonrojándose.

– ¿Para quién te arreglaste? – preguntó Gray, haciendo que Juvia cayera en confusión.

–P-para ti… ¿no es eso obvio? – Juvia rió ante la "broma" de Gray.

– ¿Con quién hablabas? –.

–Con Lyon, me dijo que le diste mi número, no me digas que estás celoso– Juvia trató de calmarlo.

La cara de Gray cambió a una sin sentimientos. –Esto no está funcionando, creí que jugando el papel de novio celoso esto haría que entráramos en una pelea, pero no funciona, eres demasiado condescendiente– dijo mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos en los suyos.

–G-Gray… n-no juegues, m-me es-stas asustando– dijo la chica dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

– ¡Ah! – gritó el pelinegro haciendo que la chica saltara de miedo, –esa reacción… es simplemente perfecta, muéstrame más– enunció mientras se acercaba a ella.

El rostro de Juvia se puso pálido, el aire a su alrededor se sentía pesado, ella lo sabía, él no estaba jugando.

–Vamos, déjame ver– sus ojos tuvieron un brillo que le causó escalofríos a Juvia.

Juvia tragó saliva, pensando en que hacer, pensando que todo sería una broma pesada, deseando que todo fuera una broma, pero la sonrisa sádica y los ojos de Gray le indicaban que no; todo lo que había sabido sobre el joven era falso.

–Ahh…– Gray sonó como un niño al que se le apaga su consola o al que le apagan la televisión, aburrido, como si lo que pasara fuese sólo un juego, – ¿ya no vas a saltar?, ¿tal vez deba darte una razón para ello? – declaró el joven, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

–Gray… n-no me gu-sta para na-ada tu bro-ma– tartamudeó la chica por el miedo.

– ¿Broma?, creo que está más que claro que voy en serio con esto– aclaró mirándola con esos ojos fríos, sin emociones, unos tan distintos a los que una vez conoció.

Juvia trató de correr, pero Gray la tomó por la cintura, capturando también sus brazos, envolviéndola y evitando su huida.

– ¿A dónde vas?, el juego acaba de empezar– dijo con voz ronca en su oído.

Gray posó la fría cuchilla en la mejilla derecha de la chica; toda la sangre de su cuerpo fue directo a sus pies. Sus piernas le fallaron, hubiera caído de no ser por el hecho de estar aprisionada entre los brazos de Gray.

–Perfecto, que reacción tan exquisita– dijo mientras paseaba la cuchilla por las curvas del rostro asustado de la chica, para finalmente hacer un pequeño corte en su barbilla. Juvia saltó del susto, y algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. –Vamos, debes ser valiente hasta el final, si lloras, tu maquillaje se arruinará– Gray dibujó con el cuchillo el trayecto de la una de las gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Juvia no podía decir nada, estaba en shock, ¿cómo podía cambiar tanto una persona?; _–no, él no cambió, yo nunca supe quién era–,_ la joven cerró sus ojos fuertemente, como si tratara de despertar de una pesadilla.

– ¿Ya te rendiste? – Dijo Gray dándole la vuelta; –si no peleas no es divertido– exclamó para después lamer la herida que él mismo había hecho. –Me pregunto cómo será mancillar un blanco tan puro… con un carmesí brillante–. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron completamente, sus lágrimas pararon completamente; un cuerpo extraño se encontraba atravesando su vientre. Gray lamió el cuello de la chica, –es perfecto, hueles a muerte– dijo refiriéndose a su perfume; Gray rompió su abrigo, dejando al descubierto el vestido de la joven, dedicándose además a realizar algunos cortes más –odio cuando la sangre para– dijo como si de un juego se tratara. La sangre resbalaba por sus muslos, manchando todo a su paso, dejando que la vida de la chica escapara en su trayecto.

Gray soltó el cuerpo de la chica, dejándola caer abruptamente al suelo; su vestido, blanco como la nieve, poco a poco se teñía de escarlata, su cuerpo se iba enfriando, tanto o más que la nieve a su alrededor.

– ¿P-po…?–.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó el joven con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, –no te escucho–, dijo acercándose un poco, y colocando una de sus manos detrás de su oído en son de burla. –Habla más fuerte– enunció riendo.

– ¿P-por q-qué ha-ces e-esto? – Juvia hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para saber la respuesta.

–Porque puedo…– la respuesta de Gray la dejó helada, ¿acaso, todo era un juego?, ¿su vida valía tan poco para él? –No creas que eres especial, tú o cualquiera; hubiera sido lo mismo, sólo resulta que tú eras la opción más fácil– rió frenéticamente.

Gray tomó un poco de la sangre de la chica con sus dedos y se colocó sobre ella, –es un lindo color el de tus labios, pero me gusta más el rubí– exclamó pasando sus ensangrentados dedos por los labios de la chica. –Mucho mejor– musitó el desequilibrado joven mientras chupaba sus dedos cubiertos por un guante de cuero negro; se acercó a su oído y lamiendo parte de su oreja susurró –tu sangre es deliciosa– Gray besó a Juvia, penetrando su boca con su lengua, el sabor a hierro era fuerte, insoportable para Juvia. Cuando él detuvo el beso, Juvia tomó una bocanada de aire, todo el que sus cansados pulmones le permitieron; sus exhalaciones, cada vez más lentas y cortas teñían el ambiente de blanco. Gray retiró los restos de sangre con su lengua.

– ¿Qué es esta caja a la que te aferras tanto? – Dijo Gray, arrebatando de su mano el pequeño regalo; –ah, lo compraste para mí– dijo con su aún fría mirada. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, –esto hará más convincente mi actuación de novio afligido, sólo tendré que llorar mientras aprisiono esto entre mis manos… Gracias– su hipócrita agradecimiento revolvió el estómago de Juvia, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para quejarse. –No te preocupes– dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia la chica, –te desangrarás en unas horas, no sufrirás mucho, tu conciencia se irá poco a poco y dejarás de sentir tu cuerpo… no sentirás dolor…– la silueta del joven se desvaneció poco a poco, al igual que todo a su alrededor, lentamente sus sentidos fueron dejando su cuerpo, al igual que su conocimiento.

 _–Mi sangre derritiendo la nieve, huele a petricor… Ah, es cierto… así empezó la historia… –_ la última emanación de vaho del cuerpo de Juvia se esfumó con la suave briza del invierno _._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por haber seguido la historia, por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a leerla

¡Dejenme un review con sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias! (✿◠‿◠)


	13. Final 3: Despertar…

Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima; la historia es mía.

Gracias a mi amigo Francisco por ayudarme a revisar el escrito y a mi hermana Daniela por ser la "Beta tester".

Esta historia es multi finales, pueden tomar el que gusten como "verdadero"; a mí me gusta en especial el 2°.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Final 3: Despertar…**

–Te ves preciosa– dijo Erza mirándola tiernamente, –has crecido mucho desde que estás con Gray–.

–Es obvio que está hermosa, nosotras la arreglamos…– Lucy recibió un codazo de parte de "Cáncer"; –claro, obviamente con ayuda de "Cáncer" – dijo sonriéndole a su amiga.

–Ella siempre ha sido hermosa, solamente le dimos un poco de ayuda– aclaró Levy a sus amigas. Las tres chicas sonrieron en complicidad.

–Esta noche será para recordar, te lo aseguro– exclamó Erza.

–Claro, gracias a ustedes, lo dejaré pasmado– Juvia levantó sus comisuras, sonriendo de lado, imaginando el rostro de su novio.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que nosotras nos retiremos– Lucy abrazó a su peliazul amiga; –te lo aseguro, lo dejarás impactado–.

Erza también se despidió de ella, –ninguno de los dos olvidará esta noche– dijo la chica antes de salir por la puerta.

–Que tengan una linda velada– le deseó Levy mientras se despedía.

Juvia quedó algo extrañada y emocionada por las palabras de sus amigas, –bien, es hora de que yo también me vaya–; Juvia tomó su cartera, el presente y sus llaves.

Juvia colocó la dirección del restaurante en su GPS y siguió las indicaciones del aparato.

–Cálmate Juvia, tienes que calmarte– se decía la chica en cada semáforo, cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, a cada segundo se encontraba más cerca de su destino; el sonido de su teléfono se hizo presente, cortando su nerviosismo momentáneamente. – ¿Bueno, quién habla? – respondió la chica con ayuda de su manos libres.

– ¿Juvia? – una voz muy conocida para la chica se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea; –Juvia, ¿me escuchas? – preguntó el joven.

–S-sí, te escucho Gray…– las mejillas de Juvia se tiñeron de un cálido Carmesí.

–Bien, sólo quiero decirte que ya estoy en el restaurante; cuando llegues da mi nombre, ellos te traerán hasta la mesa– explicaba amablemente el muchacho. –Conduce con cuidado, te veo en un rato–.

–Sí, te veo en un momento– dijo la chica dando vuelta en la última curva que indicaba el aparato. _–Oh, el auto de Gray, justo detrás hay un espacio_ – Juvia estacionó su auto y tomando un gran respiro bajó del auto; frente a ella se encontraba un gran edificio de color rojo, iluminado por cientos de luces. La joven entró al restaurante y se acercó al anfitrión, –disculpe, vengo con el Sr. Gray Fullbuster–.

El joven de castaños cabellos le sonrió amablemente mientras revisaba el libro frente a él, –ah, por su puesto, si me permite su abrigo– mencionó mientras llamaba a uno de los empleados, el cuál le entregó a Juvia una ficha numerada a cambio de su abrigo; –ahora, sígame por favor– dijo el muchacho, guiándola a su mesa, donde se encontraba Gray revisando la carta. –Sr. Fullbuster, su invitada ha llegado–.

–Muchas gra-…– Gray quedó pasmado al verla, tan hermosa, como si brillara; –gracias– terminó de declarar el atontado joven.

–Es un placer señor– dijo el encargado antes de retirarse.

–Juvia… te… te ves hermosa– mencionó Gray levantándose de su silla para besar su mejilla.

–G-gracias– agradeció con una sonrisa, sonrojada hasta las orejas; –las chicas me ayudaron un poco–.

–Así que a eso se referían…– musitó Gray para sí mismo.

– ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Juvia, –es que no te escuché– explicó la joven.

–N-no es nada– declaró el muchacho, –t-toma asiento– dijo acomodándola en su silla.

–Gracias– dijo la joven.

– ¿Por? – exclamó gray.

–Por el vestido y todas las cosas, pero más que nada por todo este tiempo juntos– mencionó la peliazul con un rubor magenta en su rostro.

Gray sonrió y amablemente comenzó a hablar –no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, yo debo agradecerte por todos los momentos que he pasado contigo… Gracias, te amo–.

La cena se llevó a cabo entre risas y pláticas sin sentido.

–Juvia, espero que te guste mi elección de postre– frente a ellos se colocaron un par de pequeños platos que contenían cada uno un mousse de café y tiramisú con crema batida y fresas decorando el tope, pero, uno era diferente, en el de Juvia, sobre la crema batida brillaba una pequeña piedra azul. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron en reacción de sorpresa, Gray había sacado con un pequeño cuchillo un anillo con un zafiro de entre la crema. –Juvia…– dijo el joven mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, – ¿quisieras… casarte conmigo? –.

La chica se encontraba atónita, sin moverse ni un centímetro; _–acaso a esto se referían con una noche inolvidable–_ de pronto las risas y palabras de sus amigas cobraban sentido.

Gray parecía desalentado frente a la falta de respuesta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escuchó la voz de Juvia, débil, pero aun así…

–S-sí– Juvia se lanzó hacia los brazos de Gray, –Sí quiero–.

Gray la abrazó fuertemente mientras todas las personas a su alrededor aplaudían y felicitaban a la pareja, –ahora… sólo debes despertar–.

– _¿Despertar?_ – ¿a qué se refería Gray?

–Despierta Juvia…– la joven sintió un ligero malestar en su vientre.

– _Despertar, pero… ¿estoy soñando?_ – lentamente la imagen se volvió borrosa; –es cierto, necesito despertar– dijo colocando su mano en su vientre, hasta que la escena frente a ella se volvió completamente blanca.

–Despierta Juvia…–.

–Es-toy des-pierta– musitó una joven que abría pesadamente los ojos en una habitación de hospital.

–Gra-gracias al cielo que estás bien– decía un joven pelinegro que la abrazaba fuertemente.

–No te preocupes…– dijo la chica pasando sus dedos entre las despeinadas hebras de su azabache cabellera; – ¿sabes?, tuve un hermoso sueño–.

– ¿De qué trataba? – preguntó el muchacho sin desprenderse de la peliazul.

Juvia sonrió tiernamente mientras un ligero sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas –tuve un viaje por algunas de nuestras citas –.

– ¿Ah sí?, eso suena lindo– dijo Gray separándose un poco para besar los gélidos labios de Juvia.

– _Cálido_ – pensó la chica; –lo fue, primero estuve en la cita del café–.

–Sí, la recuerdo; fue la primera de muchas– rió el joven, –estaba nervioso de que me rechazaras esa vez– recordó Gray.

–Luego fue el acuario– recordaba vívidamente cada escena.

–Ah, cuando cumplimos 1 mes juntos– Gray también sonrió viendo el infinito.

–Después la cita de la playa y la posada– se sonrojaba la chica.

Gray también se sonrojó, –recuerdo que después de eso me regañaste porque el pastel se desperdició, pero después de medio año juntos… bueno, tú sabes– el pelinegro volvió a besar sus labios.

–Sí, lo sé– Juvia rió por lo bajo; –también estuvo la cita de los fuegos artificiales y… la de Sogno…– musitó la joven.

–Cómo olvidar nuestra cita de fuegos artificiales, teníamos 8 meses juntos y yo quería hacer algo inolvidable, y… después de 1 año, en Sogno… fue la noche más espectacular de mi vida– recordó sonriendo; –esa noche un ángel cenó conmigo y poco después nos casamos–.

La enfermera entró a la habitación y llamó a Gray, quien salió un momento.

Gray entró con una expresión neutral –Juvia, hay alguien a quienes necesitas conocer– dijo calmadamente mientras detrás suyo entraban dos enfermeras, cada una con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos; un bulto azul, un pequeño niño de ojos turquesa y cabello negro le fue entregado –te presento a Seiya*– dijo su esposo. Esta vez Gray le entregó el pequeño bulto rosa, una pequeña de cabellos turquesa y mechones negro azulados, al igual que sus ojos, el derecho azul como el cielo nocturno y el izquierdo topacio, como la mañana –y ella, es Miyuki*–.

Juvia tocó el rostro de sus pequeños hijos con sus manos, y ambos niños empezaron a llorar, –lo siento, supongo que mis manos están frías para sus tibias caritas– dijo besando a sus bebés.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ***** Seiya [星夜]: Noche estrellada

*Miyuki: Bella nieve / Que será bella y blanca como la nieve

Gracias por haber seguido la historia, por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a leerla

¡Dejenme un review con sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias! (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
